LA GUITARRA MALIGNA
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: Gumi y Miku están hartas de ser consideradas las estrellas lindas e inocentes de Vocaloid, el tiempo ha pasado, ya son adultas y tras un incidente bochornoso ellas desean iniciar sus pasos en el ámbito del Black Metal, pero para hacerlo habrá que tomar medidas extremas. "Deja de comprar cosas raras por eBay Miku." Género: Disparate total.
1. Guitarra Maligna

_**LA GUITARRA MALIGNA**_

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Gumi y Miku están hartas de ser consideradas las estrellas lindas e inocentes de Vocaloid, el tiempo ha pasado, ya son adultas y tras un incidente bochornoso ellas desean iniciar sus pasos en el ámbito del Black Metal, pero para hacerlo habrá que tomar medidas extremas. "Deja de comprar cosas raras por eBay Miku."_

 _ **-01-  
Ya no Somos las de Antes**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Las chicas aquí son estrellas más o menos comunes y corrientes que son acosadas por ser estrellas de todo un poco y las canciones como If You Do Do, Masked Bitch e incluso Deadwood Circus no están presentes aún en su discografía, solo las canciones tiernas y simpáticas._

Hace mucho tiempo en el ámbito musical nació una gran estrella que cambió el mundo, una joven estrella que hizo su debut a sus catorce años cantando canciones alegres y divertidas logrando un boom en el mismo instante que apareció, el público la amo, miles deseaban verla y ella ascendía vertiginosamente hacia la fama hasta convertirse en una diva: Su nombre era Miku Hatsune, que a pesar de su corta edad cautivó a todos con un rostro inocente, su apariencia frágil y sus coletas, esas coletas que eran su distinción. Ella recibió el justo pago por sus esfuerzos y así ella era feliz, como no podía serlo si había logrado su objetivo.

Un año después una jovencita que nadie pensaba que podría lograr mucho también inicio su camino en el canto, decidida también a triunfar y seguir su sueño a sus quince años trabajó duro para lograrlo. Una jovencita que cantaba muchas veces del corazón roto, del amor no correspondido y también dando mensajes dulces al público poco a poco se ganó un lugar en el corazón de todos. Con una mirada inocente, cabello corto verde bosque, su aptitud despistada, alegre y sus inseparables googles: Ella era Gumi Megpoid, la otra gran diva que ni siquiera pensó ser nombrada así y al igual que Miku también se sentía feliz.

Al principio ambas fueron rivales pero con el tiempo se volvieron amigas inseparables junto con sus amigos y compañeros de carrera, esa amistad era irrompible y el futuro brillaba para las jóvenes divas e ídolos juveniles que todos recordarían aunque pasaran varios años.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estas increíbles jovencitas hicieran su debut y aunque ellas siempre fueron consideradas teen-idols gradualmente eso acaba para dar inicio a un nuevo ciclo. De su debut a ese tiempo ya habían pasado seis años, las jovencitas inocentes y alegres dejaron paso a otro rumbo en su carrera o al menos eso es lo que debería pasar. En todo ese tiempo ellas aún eran adoradas por todos. Pero como se dijo, el tiempo pasó y en ellas poco a poco se notaba esto.

-¡Gracias a todos! –gritó Miku al público que coreaba su nombre mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida-, Los amo.

Tras esto la función terminó y así como la euforia y la magia, la cantante Miku Hatsune suspiró cansada mientras se frotaba el cuello saliendo del escenario y mientras en un tiempo salía una chica alegre y emocionada por lo que se logró ahora bajaba una joven mujer con rostro cansado y también aburrido, ¿cuántas veces canto la misma canción? No era de extrañarse que a todos les encantara la canción World is Mine pero cantarla por casi seis años siempre en cada concierto, tour, presentación, etc., etc. La canción que más le representaba y que ella misma compuso ahora había perdido por completo su sentido, así como su carrera.

Y ahora lo que quería irse a descansar en su camerino y luego a su cama de hotel. Siempre de hotel en hotel, siempre de un sitio a otro. A veces se olvidaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió en SU cama una semana completa.

-Bien hecho Miku –dijo su manager alegremente acercándose a ella.

-Si, como siempre, como siempre –dijo algo desganada

-¿Pasa algo Miku? –quiso saber el tipo.

-¿Ah? No, no pasa nada –dijo ella notando el tono que puso a su respuesta-, la verdad me siento muy cansada.

-¡Eso no es bueno Miku! Aún el público desea más de ti, los autógrafos, las fotos y…

-Lo siento… pídeles perdón de mi parte, me voy al camerino a descansar un poco.

Diciendo esto Miku se alejaba dejando sin habla a su manager.

¿Cuándo su sueño se volvió algo tedioso? No lo sabía, desde pequeñita su sueño fue cantar, de expresar sus emociones por el canto y que su voz hiciera soñar al mundo, pero ahora todo era tedioso, ya desde hace un tiempo ella ya no componía sus canciones, se las componían para que siguiera manteniendo su status de chica linda y tras eso muchas cosas perdieron sentido; las grabaciones se volvieron aburridas y repetitivas, los viajes agotadores, los hoteles incómodos, las entrevistas agobiantes, los comerciales (como odiaba los comerciales) de cualquier tipo irritantes, ni que hablar de los programas de variedades, pero antes todo ¡Los jodidos paparazzis que esperaban que metiera la pata de algún modo!

Se notaba a leguas su cambio y aún así tenía que seguir con la pinta de la niña linda de antaño que todos amaban a tal punto que a veces se veía al espejo y sentía que a quien veía no era ella, en lugar de eso estaba la chica moe, la inocente y linda Miku.

En serio se sentía cansada y le dolía la garganta, un poco de descanso y luego a su rutina de siempre, para rematar su manager había llenado toda su agenda para este y los siguientes meses.

-¡Miiikuuuu! –cuando abrió la puerta del camerino alguien le saludó sorprendiéndola y más cuando la chica de cabello y ojos verdes vino y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Gu-Gumi?, Gumi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miku estaba sorprendida, pero alegre de ver a su amiga ahí. Ya hace mucho que no se habían visto por sus trabajos

-Vine hoy mismo –dijo ella-, el tour acabó ayer y quise venir directamente para ver tu concierto, aunque llegue algo tarde.

-…

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Na, no te hubieras perdido de mucho –dijo ella.

-¿Hmmm?

Miku suspiró sintiendo de nuevo su cuello dolerle y su cuerpo pesado. Extendió su mano hacia un mini refrigerador donde había botellas de agua recogiendo una y mientras se quitaba las coletas se sentaba en un sillón pasándole una de las botellas a su amiga.

-Pareces cansada –dijo Gumi preocupada viendo el aspecto de su amiga.

-Sí, lo estoy –dijo ella aplastándose en el sillón mientras daba un sorbo a la botella para luego darle un trago prolongado-, hubo problemas con la venta de entradas, las VIP no se vendieron bien y las de platino menos… hubo problemas con la amplificación a pesar de que ensayamos en la mañana. Tuve que cantar Ievan Polka, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y yo que quería cantar una canción que compuse para esta ocasión pero al sugerirla no me lo permitió el manager.

Dio un sorbo más a la botella de agua.

-¿Sabes? Me siento cansada de todo…

Gumi miraba algo incrédula a su amiga que miraba el techo aún con esa expresión de fastidio y sin más se sentaba a su lado y hacía lo mismo.

-Te entiendo –dijo ella.

-¿Ah?

-Creí que no era la única, también para mí hace un tiempo todo perdió sentido.

-¿Qué? –Miku no se la creía-. Vamos Gumi, no creo que estés igual que yo, al menos te dan más libertad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, te dejaron cambiar de look del vestidito naranja con encajes a la chaqueta naranja y minifalda verde de tirantes.

Gumi se rió de esto.

-¿Te parece? Pues te recuerdo el escándalo al hacerlo, los críticos (malditos frustrados) dijeron que fue un intento desesperado por llamar la atención.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Miku, si incluso te entrevistaron y te preguntaron tu opinión sobre mi nuevo look.

-Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo.

-¿Y qué les respondiste? –quiso saber

-Debes recordarlo –dijo divertida-. Que si vuelven a fastidiarte me veré obligada a robarles la Rodarora a Rin y Len para aplastarles.

Risa mutua.

-Pero ese comentario hizo que me vinieran críticas nada lindas también de que me porté como una engreída y prepotente, ¿te lo puedes creer?, a veces quisiera poder cambiar mi apariencia como tú, aunque sea un poco.

-No creo que te guste estar recibiendo correos electrónicos, cartas y ver en páginas sociales a tus fans que siempre andan diciendo que quieren lamer tu ombligo.

-Uy, ¿tanto así?

-Y otros levantarme mi top.

-Eso te pasa por tenerlo tan corto.

Ambas rieron pero luego suspiraron, extrañamente el techo del camerino parecía ser muy interesante mientras pensaban en su vida y el rumbo que había tomado.

-Curioso, ¿no? –dijo Gumi mientras se colocaba sus googles- Antes cantaba con el alma, pero ahora canté tantas veces Perdóname o Childhood Blue que incluso se perdió el sentido, ni que hablar de Ama No Jaku, si al menos me hubieran permitido invitar a Rin para cantar Reincarnation, pero no… no quisieron, pfft.

-Déjame adivinar, tu manager dijo que todos deseaban que cantes canciones simpáticas y no existencialistas porque rompe tu imagen de niña linda e inocente...

-Así es… menudo bastardo.

-…Gumi…

-Oye, convivir mucho tiempo con Lily trae algunas consecuencias, como insultar a quienes te molestan.

Hace tiempo que las dos no se habían visto, por estar de gira en gira, por conciertos separados, una vez cantaron juntas y recordaban que fue una de esas veces que les llenaron de alegría y orgullo, pero eso fue hace tres años, luego nunca más congeniaron

-¿No extrañas tu vida antes de ser Diva? –le preguntó Gumi a Miku

-A veces. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuiste a comer a algún lado con calma? –preguntó Miku-, yo recuerdo que iba a comer lo que quería a una tienda cerca de mi escuela. Recuerdo que en casa se molestaban mucho porque luego no quería cenar.

-Yo recuerdo que iba a una pequeña cafetería, me comí una tarta de zanahoria de este tamaño y Gakupo se enojó conmigo –dijo alegre Gumi extendiendo sus manos y recordando otra vez se sintió triste-, dijo que era una glotona, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-Sí… ahora cada vez que entro a algún sitio debo hacerlo disfrazada y con recelo porque o alguien aparece para pedirme un autógrafo llamando la atención de todos o esos insufribles tipos de las revistas amarillistas te sacan fotos para decir tarugadas.

Un silencio incómodo, la botella de agua estaba vacía.

-Creen que debemos mostrarnos siempre bien porque somos "estrellas" –dijo Miku molesta

-Qué tenemos que estar siempre sonrientes –añadió Gumi.

-Siempre bellas a pesar de que por dentro…

-Estemos cansadas.

-Con estrés

-Con problemas…

-Incluso con ganas de llorar.

Las dos gritaron en coro.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

Si alguien les estuviera escuchando, sobre todo un fanático, jamás creería que Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid, las estrellas más populares hablaran de ese modo, ¡Si habían logrado el sueño que otros aspiran sin poder lograrlo! Pero era comprensible si se ha llegado tan lejos porque todos en algún momento se sienten como ellas cuando al buscar sus sueños cumpliéndolos o no luego ven lo que hay más allá… y eso es la nada, el vacío. Las que una vez comenzaron con el corazón puesto en ello ahora se sentían vacías, sentían que su vida en algún momento perdió su rumbo y que las imágenes que mostraban no eran ellas, sino la careta que debían mostrar al público que las consideraba las princesas, las Divas.

Era increíble pensarlo, el sueño que tenían dejó de importarles, pero la culpa no era de ellas, eran de los mismos medios, el mundo del espectáculo es una bestia cruel y más con los que se consideraban personajes públicos y ellas eran eso, su vida era pública, todos tenían derecho de meterse en ella.

Mientras ellas se sentían miserables.

-Quisiera volver a sentir esa emoción que tenía al cantar –dijo Miku triste mientras se deshacía las coletas-, ya odio estas coletas.

-Yo también quisiera sentir de nuevo la emoción de subirme a un escenario para darlo todo, cantar con mi corazón en las grabaciones, pero… ya no la encuentro –dijo también con tono triste Gumi quitándose los googles y mirándolos, si no fuera que eran regalo de su hermano Gumiya ya los hubiera tirado lejos.

La puerta se abría, era el manager de Miku.

-Miku las… oh, señorita Megpoid, no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Descuide, vine sin avisar –dijo ella.

-Ya podemos irnos –dijo el manager mientras revisaba su tableta-, mañana debemos ir a una entrevista y luego ensayar las canciones para tu nuevo disco que…

Las dos se pusieron de pie ignorando lo que decía aquel hombre.

-Bueno, nos vemos Miku, ve a saber cuándo –dijo Gumi-, seguro mi manager debe estarse preguntando donde ando.

-¿Te escapaste?

-Sí, quería que filmara un comercial sobre cereales sabor a frutas y decir que eran deliciosas, pero solo sabían a azúcar… PUAJJJ

Gumi se adelantaba mientras se colocaba la sudadera con capucha que usó para entrar pero antes de que pasara Miku la detuvo ya que algo pasó por su cabeza.

-Miku, ¿me estás oyendo?

-Gumi espera ¿Quieres escaparte un tiempo? –preguntó Miku a Gumi.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no estamos juntas, ¿por qué no dejamos todo de lado un tiempo y nos divertimos como antes?

Gumi acarició la idea.

-Seguro a los demás también les gustaría... Aunque Gakupo no creo que pueda, ni Lily, ni Cul…

-Por desgracia tampoco Rin, ni Len, menos Meiko y Kaito y Luka, bueno ya hablaste de Gakupo, ¿no? Y como IA y Yukari están en gira juntas y con Zola Project…

-…

-Seremos solo nosotras dos.

Gumi lo pensó, tal vez ese sería el momento para devolverle las ganas de seguir con su carrera y seguro que Miku también pensaba lo mismo, no había nada mejor para la inspiración que un momento de diversión en una vida llena de tensión y sobresaltos.

-Acepto. Voy a avisarle al negrero de mi Manager

-¡Bien! Manager, cancela todos los compromisos por una semana -dijo Miku alegremente.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡De ninguna manera! Hiciste ya un contrato y te comprometiste, las grabaciones, el estudio ya se prepara para la grabación del nuevo video de...

-Ya lo sé, pero estudié esas canciones del nuevo disco, seguro las podré cantar tras ensayarlas en casa y del video no quiero estar ensayando cinco días enteros, diles que estoy cansada o estoy enferma y listo.

-Mi-Miku…

La chica puso cara de pocos amigos.

-D-de acuerdo, yo me encargo.

-Bien.

Mientras tanto Gumi hablaba en el celular.

-Inventa cualquier tontería por favor… cualquier cosa y acepto hacer el comercial aunque ese cereal me parece un atentado terrorista a los dientes, pero por favor hazme este favor… gracias, gracias, eres el mejor.

-¿Listo?

-Listo…

Escucharon golpes en la puerta del camerino, era de esperarse que los fanáticos se abrieran paso a pesar de los guardaespaldas y seguridad.

-¿Eh?

-Los fanáticos te esperaban en la salida pero como no saliste seguro entraron aquí evadiendo a seguridad.

-Genial –dijo Miku…

-Yo me encargo –dijo su manager haciéndose el héroe-, ustedes salgan por la puerta de emergencia.

-Te lo encargamos.

Las dos confiando en el manager de Miku respiraron hondo mientras esperaban que se abriera la puerta y cuando lo hicieron varios chicos entraban pidiendo autógrafos pero el manager con valor e idiotez se puso delante dejando a las dos salir a toda velocidad.

-¿No era esa Gumi-chan?

-¿Gumi?

-¡También quiero un autógrafo y una foto de Gumi con Miku-chan!

-WAAAAGGGGGHHHH (Ups, creo que ese es el grito de guerra Orko de warhammer 40K)

A toda velocidad ambas llegaron a la puerta trasera del teatro aunque ambas por correr casi se caen una que otra vez, no era de extrañarse que de todo lo que se quejaban esta era la otra cosa que empezó a molestarles más y más, que ni siquiera fueran capaces de abandonar algún sitio sin que les fastidien o quieran comer vivas y técnicamente huir como ratas lejos de todos para poder respirar aunque sea un poco.

En su loca carrera ambas encontraron el auto estacionado que las esperaba, alegres de haber evadido al público tomadas de la mano se metían al vehículo…

-Entonces, ¿pasado mañana?

-Si…

 _ **000**_

-¿Así que te vas con Gumi a unas pequeñas vacaciones? –preguntó una joven rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules que parecía envidiar a su compañera y amiga.

-¿En serio no puedes venir Rin? Seguro a Gumi le gustaría verte.

-Me encantaría –dijo Rin-, pero como decidí dedicarme aparte de la música a componer no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Oh...

-Será a la próxima.

-¿Yo puedo ir? –preguntó el hermano gemelo de Rin, Len.

-Ni en tus sueños Len –le reprendió su hermana-, prometiste ayudarme.

-Perooo…

Miku ya había hecho la maleta que iba a usar y colocándose una gorra y gafas oscuras y una trenza para amarrar su largo cabello verde azulado, un suéter de hilo blanco y pantalones de jean con sandalias, ya teniendo todo listo se despidió de los gemelos.

-Entonces nos vemos, saluden a Kaito y Meiko de mi parte. Ah, también a Luka.

-Cuídate Miku.

Por otro lado en la casa de Gumi ella también había hecho una maleta y usaba una peluca marrón, una visera, una sudadera amarilla, lentes oscuros y un pantalón corto junto con zapatillas blancas.

-Me voy Gumiya, Lily, Cul, Kokone.

-Que te vaya bien –dijo un chico de cabello verde aunque sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su PSVita.

(NOTA: en este fic Gumiya sigue siendo el hermano mayor de Gumi y el hermano menor de Gakupo o sea el hermano de en medio, con la diferencia de que él no se dedicó a la música como sus hermanos y es un chico, normal)

-Recuerda que Miku es una pervertida –dijo Lily, una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un mechón que le caía a la cara y bellos ojos celestes-, no duermas a su lado.

-¡Lily!

-Espero que esto ayude a reanimar tus ánimos –dijo la pelirroja llamada Cul-, últimamente has estado medio apagada.

-Lo intentaré… eh, ¿Y Gakupo-niisan?

Gumiya puso pausa a su juego.

-¿Tú dónde crees? Sigue en su dúplex con ya sabes quién.

-Oh…

Hace un tiempo Gakupo había decidido comprar esa casa porque aparte de estar algo lejos de la atención de indeseables es porque tenía un Duplex o sea un departamento completamente independiente de la casa porque según él ya era tiempo de vivir más o menos independiente de sus hermanos, su prima Lily y de sus compañeras Cul y Kokone, aparte que quería tener algo más de privacidad debido a que cierta chica solía pasar mucho tiempo con él aunque antes esta misma casi ni lo soportaba.

-¿Y quién es sabes quién, Gumiya? –dijo una voz bajando las escalera.

-Gaku-nii

Un hombre de largo cabello violeta estaba allí con rostro serio con una camisa con los primeros botones desabotonados y un pantalón negro, a su lado, una mujer muy hermosa de larga cabellera rosada que vestía una camiseta ancha que mostraba sus hombros y un pantalón corto que mostraba sus bellas piernas.

-Ah, hola, ¿ya despertaron? –dijo el chico alegremente.

-Hola Luka-san –saludó Gumi

-Rosada –saludó Lily secamente levantando la mano.

-Rubia –saludó esta igualmente.

Aún era extraño pensar que a pesar de cómo se trataban Lily y Luka ambas eran buenas amigas, sin contar un dueto formidable.

-Buenos días –saludó Cul…

-Hola –dijo Kokone algo cohibida, porque al fin y al cabo ella apenas y empezaba su carrera y Luka era una estrella muy famosa al igual que Gakupo aunque él decidiera dejar en hiatos su carrera por un tiempo y ella solo hacia presentaciones esporádicas, sobre todo con Lily y Yukari.

Gumi sonrió un poco aturdida.

-¿Pasa algo Gumi? –preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Nada, solo que a veces me cuesta creer que ustedes ya tienen algo

-Con tal de que tu hermanito no se porte como idiota todo seguirá bien.

-Luka…

Ella se rió mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, de hecho es lo que más amo de ti, torpe samurái.

-Oigan, los arrumacos en su cuarto –les dijo Lily.

Gumi sonrió, miró su reloj de su muñeca, se le hacía tarde.

-Adiós.

-Cuídate

-Saludas a Miku de mi parte.

-Sí.

Sin decir más ella se iba dejando a su familia, esperando que al igual que su amiga este momento de relajación logre que recuperen un poco la chispa que sentía habían perdido.

 _ **-02-  
Vacaciones y Desastres**_

La idea fue a tal punto esporádico que ni siquiera las dos sabían bien a donde ir, tenía que ser un sitio divertido pero también tranquilo donde nadie pudiera molestarles con: ¡AH, es Miku y Gumi! ¿¡Quiero un autógrafo!? Y demás cosas, pero ante todo un sitio donde pudieran estar lejos de esos buitres con cámaras que desean a más no poder verlas en situaciones comprometidas.

Los paparazzis.

Por fin tras unos movimientos y llamadas rápidas estarían alojadas las dos en un pequeño hotel en una islita (que conveniente ¿no?), como el verano recién estaba empezando podrían tranquilamente hospedarse como ellas mismas porque no habría muchos huéspedes, por lo que nadie les molestaría. Además que habían decidido que este viaje fuera como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes, olvidándose de idioteces como una suite o atención personalizada. No, solo ellas y lo que pudieran cubrir con un monto que se llevaron en sus billeteras y olvidando las tarjetas de crédito en sus casas.

-Buenos días –saludó Gumi en recepción ya ambas sin sus disfraces.

-Ha, señorita Megpoid y también la señorita Hatsune este hotel se enorgullece…

-No es para tanto –dijo Miku interrumpiendo-, solo queremos hospedarnos una semana en este lugar.

-Claro, la suite estará perfecta para…

-Eh, no. Solo queremos un cuarto.

El administrador se quedó sin habla.

-Pero…

-Ahora mismo solo somos dos chicas normales que quieren pasar un tiempo lejos del estrés de sus trabajos –dijo Miku rodeando con su brazo el de Gumi-, nada más.

-Sí, solo clientes regulares. Por favor.

La verdad a ellos no les parecía muy normal lo que ellas pedían, que generalmente las estrellas buscaban el cuarto más lujoso de cualquier hotel, no algo normal. Pero quienes eran ellos para negarse.

-Bien, pero aún así nuestro servicio no difiere en ningún tipo. Ustedes serán tratadas como se merecen.

Pues ellas deseaban ser tratadas como personas normales.

-Aquí está, el cuarto 305, disfruten su estadía.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras con sus maletas alegremente (porque el ascensorista estaba ya sacando una libretita y lo que menos deseaban era llamar la atención por el momento, porque donde uno se entera, se enteran todos) hallaron la puerta con el número y pasaron al tarjeta llave entrando a una habitación con dos camas, no muy grande pero si acogedora, tenían incluso aparte del armario, baño y una tele mediana de pantalla plana una cocina pequeña que serviría para cocinar.

-¡Somos libres! –gritó Miku saltando sobre la cama como una niña.

-Por una semana, una semana, libres –dijo Gumi imitándola- ¡HURRA!

-Aunque no cambia mucho nuestra costumbre de estar durmiendo en hoteles por los conciertos –dijo Miku ahora tirándose a la cama.

-Si hay una diferencia –dijo Gumi sentándose en la cama-, no es un cuarto caro que abandonamos de golpe porque tenemos que irnos a otra ciudad o a iniciar los preparativos para un disco.

-Eso es cierto

Un breve momento de silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Hmmm…

Unas cinco horas después.

-¡Dale, dale ahora que está mareado!

-Eso intento pero estos bichos se meten mucho en el camino.

-¡Ah, se ha despertado! ¡Lanza bomba de luz, bomba de luz!

Bueno, teniendo un lugar agradable, sol y una playa sin contar la piscina del hotel que ahora estaba casi vacía lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue jugar Monster Hunter con sus viejas PSP.

-¡Un poco más, solo un poco más!

-¡Ahora! ¡Dale el katanazo final!

-¡LO HICIMOS! –gritaron en coro.

También hay que comprenderlas, están a tal punto ocupadas con sus carreras que algo tan tonto como quedarse jugando varias horas con una consola que seguro no usabas por falta de tiempo debe ser lo más grande que puede haber en el mundo. ¿No creen? Sacaron del pequeño refrigerador las frituras y los refrescos (costo aparte) y empezaron al partida que se había prolongado mucho.

-Lo vencimos, lo vencimos…

-Se nos pasó el tiempo, ¿no crees?

Ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Y ahora?

-eh… ¿una película?

-Sí…

Un momento después.

-Bilbo ten cuidado con el dragón.

-¿En el libro había una elfa para Légolas?

-Légolas ni aparece en el libro.

Y otro momento después.

-Ya, ya, ya no puedo reír más…

-N-Ni, ni yo, ya no puedo…

(Película) Somos dos ventrílocuos, ventrílocuos, ventrílocuos…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y luego.

-No, no abras la puerta, no la abras.

-Ahí viene, ahí viene...

Música espeluznante.

-¡WUUUAAAAHHHH! –chillaron abrazándose las dos.

La noche había llegado y ambas tras ducharse se habían metido en sus respectivas camas, por desgracia Gumi se había dejado llevar mucho por la última película de terror.

-Gumi, ¿Estás bien?

-S-s-s-s-si…

-Oye, ya tienes 21 como para asustarte de esa película.

-No se es suficientemente mayor para asustarse.

Miku se destapaba.

-Ven aquí.

-¡Gracias!

La noche era clara, con estrellas y una luna brillante en lo alto.

-Gracioso, ¿no? –dijo Miku

-¿Qué?

-Salimos a todos lados, vamos a hoteles lujosos y demás cosas y aún así no me había sentido tan relajada en mucho tiempo.

-Pues mañana haremos más cosas.

-Sí, quiero probar el parapente.

-Y yo las motos acuáticas.

Ambas bostezaron.

-Buenas noches Gumi.

-Buenas noches Miku…

Tras esto ambas se durmieron.

 _ **000**_

A la mañana siguiente ambas decidieron salir de su habitación y desayunar abajo, la cafetería estaba casi vacía y los pocos que estaban allí por suerte eran personas mayores y uno que otro de la tercera edad que las miraban como chicas normales aunque algo escandalosas porque no podían evitar reírse a pierna suelta hablando de lo que les había pasado en algunos de sus conciertos.

-La verdad me asusté mucho –dijo Miku mientras colocaba mantequilla a un panecillo.

-¿Si?

-Que te salte un gordito de lentes y luego abra un abrigo mostrando que no tiene nada encima mientras para declararse no es nada que una desea saliendo de escenario –dijo Miku temblando solo por recordar-, te juro que no pude comer tres días seguidos. Y los de seguridad que saltaron sobre él, fue algo bochornoso.

-Algunos fans debemos admitir que están medio locos.

-¿No te pasó nunca a ti?

Gumi hacía memoria.

-No, seguridad atrapó a los posibles locos a tiempo. Bueno, a mí una vez me lanzaron un calzoncillo con un número.

-Vaya, uno que se arriesga –una mirada divertida-. ¿Y lo recogiste?

-Tenía mancha –dijo asqueada Gumi y sacando al lengua.

-¡WAKALA! ¡Estamos desayunando!

-Pues tú preguntaste

Probaron de todo lo que pudieron en la playa, primero como pidió Miku el parapente, ya saben el paracaídas que jala una lancha para elevarse, ambas gritaron como locas e incluso Gumi se mareó, pero fue divertido y no lo negaban, luego las motos acuáticas donde Miku se cayó tres veces al agua y en una de esas terminó con una estrella de mar en uno de sus… bueno, Gumi se lo quitó y Miku se puso a llorar diciendo que no quería volver a la playa pero de repente volvía a las motos animada.

Cuando la tarde y luego la noche llegaron ambas encendieron una fogata quedando técnicamente solas aunque había una que otra pareja por allí viendo la luna, tomados de la mano.

-Oye Gumi –le llamó Miku mientras veía la escena.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes alguien que te guste?

-¿Eh?

La peli verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bue-Bueno y-yo.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? Dime, dime, dime.

-…

Miku quería sacarle información como sea.

-Vamos, dime, dime… chica Ama No Jaku

-S-sí, si tengo –dijo aún como tomate, algo que no contrastaba con su pelo verde.

-¿Y quién es? Recuerdo que te llevabas muy bien con Len, ¿Es él?

-No, no es Len –respondió Gumi-, aunque lo intentamos y lo sabes, pero los medios lo echaron todo a perder.

-Sí, lo sé.

El eterno mito de que él y Rin tenían una especie de amor incestuoso afectó mucho la relación sin contar los fans que apoyaban esa teoría que empezaron a insultarte por la red.

-Ni lo menciones, apenas y podíamos salir sin que nos persigan, pero si íbamos con Rin más, incluso casi nos cuesta la amistad.

Gumi al recordar eso se molestó mucho, esas veces cuando era una adolescente en verdad le gustaba Len, pero esos amarillistas sí que habían hecho que todo se fuera a la ruina, recordó que tras esto Len y Rin dieron una conferencia gritando que por más que cantaban canciones de amor ambos juntos como Paper Plane o Soundless Voice ellos eran hermanos y se querían como tales, no como ellos pensaban a cada momento, eso por desgracia también hizo que su carrera decayera un poco, por algo Rin empezó a dedicarse a componer canciones para otros y con pseudónimo. Tal vez ese era en parte el motivo para que sus respectivos managers no les permitieran cambiar de estilo.

-Tampoco te quedas atrás. También decían que tú y Luka eran pues pareja o incluso que Kaito y tú.

Miku se rio de buena gana.

-Kaito solo tiene y tendrá ojos para Meiko, sabemos cómo se han entendido desde siempre, ¿o no? Y Luka pues está saliendo con Gakupo, pero no entiendo porqué no lo hacen público.

Gumi le miraba fijamente como si no le creyera.

-Sí, ya sé, no me mires así. Seguro los medios se los comen vivos si hablan. ¿Y cómo evitan que les persigan los paparazzis?

-Gumiya me dijo que Gakupo al último que los espiaba lo amenazó con dividirlo en dos con su katana y tirar los restos en el desierto.

-Guau, Gumiya si que inventa buenas historias.

-Luka me lo confirmó –dijo Gumi alegremente.

-Ups… oye, me estas cambiando el tema, ¿quién te gusta?

-Bue-bueno –intentó responder algo roja aunque con más confianza-, ¿recuerdas a Yuma?

Miku hacia memoria hasta que lo localizó.

-Ah, VY2 (sigo pensando quien le puso ese nombre) espera, ¿es él?

-S-si –Gumi sonreía alegremente ahora-, hicimos un cover juntos de la canción Wave de Lily y de allí pues…

Miku sonreía divertida al ver la expresión de su amiga

-Espero algún día también encontrar la pareja ideal, claro que debo esperar un poco.

-Hmmm –el viento sopló-, mejor nos metemos que hace frío.

-Sí, apaguemos esto.

 _ **000**_

-En el espectáculo: ¿Recuerdan al cantante Gakupo Kamui? Pues adivinen con quien está saliendo últimamente…

-¡Malditos infelices! –gritó alguien en la mesa, Luka en verdad parecía molesta a tal punto que Rin y Len se alejaron de ella-, Se supone que lo ocultamos bien.

-Así es fanaticada, todo indica que los rumores de que él y la señorita cantante Luka Megurine en verdad salen juntos y parece que algo más… estás son imágenes que confirman…

-¿No es ese el jardín de nuestra casa? –preguntó Rin.

-Sí y…

Luka salía de la habitación.

-Ya sabía yo que alguien estaba en ese árbol, si me disculpan.

-Ups…

Las noticias seguían cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, como Kaito y Meiko no estaban por estar de gira Len fue quien respondió.

-Residencia Crypton.

-Hola, hablamos de la Yamaha Records (si existe o no es pura coincidencia) estamos preguntando por la señorita Hatsune Miku.

-¿Miku? Pues no está…

-Mire joven Len, la situación se debe a que el estudio reservado para las grabaciones aún espera, aunque su manager pidió que suspendieran las grabaciones hay un compromiso urgente que provocará que el estudio cierre por dos semanas. Sé que debe estar indispuesta, pero necesitamos que venga.

-¿Indispuesta? Miku se encuentra muy bien…

-¿Perdón?

Rin que veía el televisor escuchó la llamada.

-Eh, Len.

-Sí, está descansando en un hotel junto con Gumi…

-Len espera…

-Claro, espere, aquí está el número que es…

-¡NOOOOOO!

Muy tarde, Len dio el número y aunque Rin llegó hasta él y de un salto lo derribaba para que no hablara fue tarde y lo peor de todo era que cuando revisaba el identificador de llamadas notó que el número no era del estudio de grabaciones.

-Len

-¿Ah? –Len estaba en el piso aplastado por su hermana

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte cuando las dos regresen.

Y eso era cierto porque detrás de ese auricular se encontraba no un director ni alguien de la disquera, se trababa de un sujeto gordito y sonriente con bigote retorcido mientras sacaba una cámara digital.

-Gracias, esto es oro –dijo alegremente-, ¿cómo se atreven a no decir que tomaron vacaciones y juntas? Esto deben verlo sus seguidores. Tienen todo el derecho de saber que hacen sus divas solas en un hotel.

No quiero explicar porqué a ese tipo le empezó a sangrar la nariz pero no era por nada bueno.

-Y yo, Johnny Irritatio lo mostrará al mundo.

 _ **-03-  
El Fin de un Paraíso el Inicio de una Pesadilla**_

El miércoles fue otro día alegre, es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando uno está divirtiéndose y ellas eran el mayor ejemplo, el jueves incluso se animaron a cantar en el karaoke del hotel sin ya importarles que les vieran o incluso pidieran autógrafos cuando empezaron a venir más huéspedes, de hecho ya se estaban sintiendo como nuevas tras tanta tensión y ese jueves sobre todo en la noche.

-Hmmm, hm, la, lala…

-¿Qué haces Gumi? –preguntó al chica de coletas (aunque ya no las tenía esos momentos) saliendo de la ducha

-¿Ah? Compongo una canción –dijo ella alegre-, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-En serio, ¡Déjame ver! –Miku sujetó la hoja y de primeras a primeras le llamó la atención el título-, Ah, ¿Masked BitcH?

-Se me ocurrió

Pues la letra era algo fuerte realmente, algo muy distinto a lo que Gumi solía cantar.

-Seguro a algunos les haces mover el cerebro.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues yo también he estado componiendo –dijo Miku sacando un cuaderno dejando el de Gumi-, Aunque voy a necesitar a Kaito a Rin y a Len para cantarla.

-Deadwood Circus –Gumi lo leyó-, Ara, esta es escalofriante.

-Sí, es de algo que leí hace mucho y hace tiempo tenía la tonada pero no mucho la letra… yo seré la diva grotesca.

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que imagino cómo se pondrá tu manager cuando la escuche

-Seguro se desmaya.

Las dos se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Otra partida de Monster Hunter?

-Sí, esta vez vamos a por el Fatalis Blanco.

Viernes

Las chicas ya habían hecho de todo realmente y dejaron las canciones que tenían compuestas a medias para luego ya que necesitaban si o si un piano y una guitarra, seguro a los chicos les encantaría cantar algo que saliera de lo normal, bueno Luka y Lily junto con Yukari cantaban ya canciones algo subidas de todo y Yukari por ejemplo de primeras a primeras había dicho en una conferencia que no iba a seguir los pasos de niña moe ni seguir estándares, no iban a negar que admiraron su decisión y se preguntaban por qué no hicieron lo mismo.

Aunque realmente había algo que no hicieron hasta ahora y no lo hicieron nunca. Ya saben, beber.

-¡Mira lo que traje Gumi!

-¿Qué es? ¿Sidra?

-No, mejor que eso… ¡Whisky!

Gumi por poco y se cae de su cama.

-¿Whisky?

-Vamos, ya no somos niñas como para que te alarmes tanto.

-Pero yo nunca tome nada.

-Ni yo, eso nos hace parejas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el sábado deberían irse para iniciar de nuevo su rutina de trabajo, pero ahora creían que iniciarían con nuevos bríos y eso era lo que deseaban, también planearon que cambiarían sus status de chicas lindas poco a poco y luego… por primera vez estaban emocionadas de lo que pudiera pasar y tomar un vaso de whisky también significaba ese gran paso.

-Bien… ¿lista? –preguntó Miku sujetando algo dudosa con el vaso.

-Más o menos –Gumi también miraba el líquido que se supone se iba a tragar.

Debían tomar valor, ¿qué tan distinto puede ser que un vaso de jugo o gaseosa? Si Meiko aguanta eso y más seguro ellas podrían

-Bien, fueras niñas moe.

-Hola Chicas.

Uno, dos, tres y… lo primero que hicieron tras tomar el contenido de golpe fue correr hacia el baño.

-¡Mi garganta!

-¡AAAGGGGHH! –Miku se ponía azul.

En todo ese caos tiraron la botella al piso que derramó el contenido, desordenaron las cama tiraron el sillón, después se escuchó a Miku que vomitaba en el baño al igual que Gumi (una en la taza del baño y la otra en el lavamanos)

-¿¡Cómo puede tomar Meiko esta cosa!?

-¡No tengo idea!

Ahí siguieron unos minutos para después lavarse los dientes sintiendo aún esa horrible sensación de esa cosa quemando su garganta y ni que hablar del desastre de sus respectivos estómagos.

-Hay, eso fue horrible.

-Y que lo digas… y mira el desastre que hicimos.

-Pues tenemos que limpiar

Recogieron la botella, arreglaron el sillón y todo el desorden aún sintiéndose algo mal.

-Bien todo está ordenado y con la decisión de seguir abstenías hasta ser abuelas.

-Aún así queda una fea mancha en la alfombra

-Ni contar los vasos rotos.

Pero al menos lo intentaron.

-Guau Miku, te ves horrible.

-Mira quién habla.

Unos minutos después Gumi y Miku decidieron tomar una aspirina y después ducharse para dormir.

-Miku, ¿Ya terminaste?

-Ya salgo…

Gumi estaba ordenando su maleta para salir mañana por la mañana, era mejor estar preparadas para salir, porque el fin de semana cuando el hotel realmente estaría lleno habría algunos problemas para retirarse, estaba tan ocupada con su maletín que ni siquiera se había puesto su camisón, seguía con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo solamente; la ducha se había cortado y Miku salía también con una toalla envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ya está.

-Miku, deberías ordenar tu maletín para salir temprano por la mañana.

-¿Oh? No seas así, aún sigo descompuesta por la botella.

-Pero sería lo mejor porque el sábado temprano seguro…

Gumi hablaba y hablaba pero Miku estaba más interesada en los pechos de su amiga mientras se miraba los suyos (si es que tenía xD) poniéndose mal por solo verlos, no es que fueran más grandes que de Luka o Meiko pero… ¿eran reales? Se acercó sigilosamente a su amiga extendiendo sus manos.

-Bien ya estoy lis… ¡KYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Gumi, ¿por qué tus pechos son más grandes que los míos?

-Mi-Miku, ¡Suelta!

-No es justo, ya tengo 21 y aún así estoy –empezó a llorar de modo gracioso-, no es justo, ¿las zanahorias hacen esto?

-¿¡Que no me oíste!? ¡Que sueltes!

Miku de repente puso una mirada malvada.

-Uyuyuy, creo que encontré tu punto débil Gumi-chan, ¿verdad?

-¡Q-que sueltes pervertida!

-A ver –ahora iba a sus axilas-, cuchicuchi…

-Jajajajaja… ¡Miku tonta!

En todo ese jaleo la maleta se cayó al piso y ambas empezaba a forcejear en la cama y como resultado pues se cayeron las toallas.

-¡Ahora es mi turno Miku!

-No, cosquillas no.

-¡TOMA!

Parecía que ambas se la estaban pasando bien y eso lo demostraba las risas que ambas emitían hasta que terminaron cansándose.

-Eres un loca Miku…

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás…

Un ruido en la ventana

-¿¡Y eso!?

Miku de un brinco veía la ventana donde solo había un árbol, pero no podía ver nada más.

-Debieron ser las ramas –dijo Miku revisando bien.

-Eh, Miku…

-¿Si?

-¿Te olvidaste que no tienes nada encima?

-¿…? ¡KYYAYAAAAA!

Chillando Miku cerraba la ventana de golpe, desgraciadamente lejos de ella un tipo se alejaba lo más sigiloso posible con una cámara digital en mano y una horrible sonrisa en su cara.

-Estas fotos, van a hacerme famoso.

 _ **000**_

El regreso fue algo alborotado, nada más llegar la prensa y todo vino a fastidiarles de los motivos que les llevaron a ausentarse, a lo que ellas solo dijeron que querían pensar un poco y recobrar los bríos perdidos y al parecer lo lograron porque estaban de nuevo con una especie de brillo en sus ojos mientras posaban para las fotos realmente animadas.

-Vaya Miku, estás muy alegre –le saludó Luka.

-Sí, lo estoy, nunca creí que necesitaba tanto unas vacaciones. ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

-La verdad no. Aunque los Kagamine estaban algo nerviosos

-¿Ah?

A lo lejos Rin estaba en el piano creando una tonada y por su parte Len estaba a su lado con cara de perro regañado sujetando el metrónomo.

-Rin, ¿ya puedo soltar esto?

-No…

-Se supone que iba a ayudarte con las canciones no a ser tu estante

-Pues te callas y sigues ¿o quieres que te pase lo que te pasó esa vez?, Hmmm…

-No, no, prefiero estar parado

Por su lado Gumi fue bien recibida por su familia, Lily y Cul sin embargo estaban fuera.

-Estás muy animada hermanita –dijo Gumiya

-Y lo estoy, Gaku-nii, ¿puedo usar tu guitarra?

-Claro, no tienes que pedírmelo.

-Gracias.

Los dos chicos sonrieron.

-Sí que parece animada –dijo Gakupo.

-Es un buen cambio a como estaba antes. ¿No habrá conseguido novio?

Ante esas palabras Gakupo pareció estallar.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NUNCA PERO NUNCA PERMITIRIA QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERQUE A MI HERMANITA CON ESE PROPOSITO!

-Oye, calmado, ya es una mujer y muy hermosa de paso se lo…

-¡JAMAS! ¡GUMI ES Y SERA MI PEQUEÑITA!

Gumiya miró hacia otro lado viendo como se portaba Gakupo murmurando para sí mismo.

-Uy, si supiera que Gumi está muy encariñada con Yuma seguro…

-¿¡CON QUIEN!?

 _ **000**_

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando la bomba estalló.

-Buenos días

-¡Mi-Miku!

Era extraño ver a Meiko en la sala y más aún sobria, pero lo que más le impactó es que estaba totalmente alarmada cuando ella bajaba.

-Miku, será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto te duermas un poco más y…

-Pero hoy debo ir a grabación.

-Les digo que no tienen que gri…

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Len!

De la cocina salía Len corriendo a toda velocidad perseguido por Rin que usaba sujetaba firmemente el machete de la cocina.

-¡No sabía nada! ¡Fue sin querer!

-¡Pues yo sin querer te voy a rebanar esa cabezota que tienes!

Kaito que también estaba allí se asustó cuando ella volteo su mirada hacia él y de él al televisor donde estaba ella con…

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

En otro lado Gumi que estaba desayunando tranquilamente con su familia escuchó un grito de parte de Lily.

-¡Hijos de su pu…!

-¿Pasa algo Lily?

-¿¡Qué!? N-no, no pasa nada, no pasa nada –dijo Lily sujetando la revista y ocultándola tras su espalda

Gumi no comprendió su actuar.

-Lily, quiero ver la revista.

-No, si quieres yo te la cuento cuando termine de leerla, ¿Si?

-Lily…

Pero todo se aclaró cuando Kokone encendió el televisor.

-Sempai, estás en las noticias.

-¿Qué?

-¡NO VEAS!

En su esfuerzo de correr a cambiar de canal Lily soltó al revista que la peli verde recogió y ahí estaba en la portada de esta fotos de ella y Miku en el hotel justo el día donde se les ocurrió tratar de beber y luego otra donde con imágenes pixeladas ellas estaban; para rematar estaba esa portada que decía:

"AMOR ENFERMIZO ¿ESTRELLAS JUVENILES ENAMORADAS?"

-Esto es una broma.

En el televisor el presentador empezaba a hablar y a hablar cosas nada bonitas.

(Casa de Miku y familia Crypton)

Miku estaba en el sillón como en shock, Rin seguía correteando a Len con el machete, los otros dos no sabían qué hacer para llamar su atención que incluso cambiaron de canal, pero en el otro canal estaba lo mismo y lo mismo y lo mismo. Luka que aún no se enteraba de nada venía con una taza de café que recién se había servido.

-Buenos… ¿Pasa algo?

Luka miró el reportaje y al hacerlo hizo que escupiera el café directamente a la cara de un chico rubio que intentaba huir de su hermana gemela.

-¡Está caliente! –gritó Len cayendo al piso lo que hizo que Rin le alcanzara, pero al ver su cara de sufrimiento desistió en querer decapitarlo para centrarse en su amiga.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! –gritó Luka viendo el televisor asustando un poco a Rin-, ¡Súbele el volumen!

-Sí, si…

"Estas estrellitas de cartón han dado de que hablar estos últimos días, tras el concierto de Miku Hatsune se vio a la misma junto con la otra famosa estrella Gumi Megpoid y adivinen que, parece que la amistad de estas dos está más allá de lo que creíamos… las icónicas Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune –hablaba otro presentador-. Pero nadie se esperaba esto que veremos a continuación… Nuestras cámaras lograron captar el momento en que ambas Divas que decidieron al parecer tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones como declararon en un estado completo de alcoholismo en un cuarto de un hotel, al parecer las divas decidieron ingresar a la misma con nombres falsos y dar rienda sueltas a sus instintos y bajos deseos como se muestra en las fotografías, sobre todo esta tan reveladora que las muestra a punto de…

(En la otra casa)

-Muchos recordamos que anteriormente ambas jóvenes no sentían mucho aprecio la una de la otra aunque gradualmente se mostró una especie de amistad-rivalidad entre ellas pero esto demuestra… ¿será acaso que ambas chicas no quieren mostrarse como son al mundo? Todo es posible e incluso una manera de ganar más audiencia usando el escándalo, el golpe que deben estar sufriendo sus seguidores debe ser tal que nadie podría siquiera pensarlo."

En la casa de Gumi una chica rubia de larga cabellera y unos ojos celestes usaba una tijera para hacer pedacitos la revista donde estaba esa foto reveladora sin censura escuchando el televisor con una vena en la frente

-"Ya todos sabemos que ambas estrellas fueron las mayores revelaciones en su tiempo, pero se ha mostrado un claro… Desgaste de sus apariencias de niñas buenas y dulces que cantan sobre pajaritos, puerros, zanahorias y corazoncitos. Toda estrella siempre llega a ese instante en que la fama le llega a la cabeza y se creen que pueden hacer lo que se les pega la gana, un momento donde parece que la fama ya no les es suficiente y desean atraer más con el morbo y la polémica, ejemplos hay muchos. Todos recordamos el caos que produjo por ejemplo que Gumi Megpoid cambiara su ropa por una más provocadora y que algunos tacharon incluso de ser algo vulgar"

-¿¡VULGAR!? –preguntó alterado Gumiya-, ¿¡Dice vulgar!?

-Esto no puede ser cierto –dijo Gumi colocándose su mano en la cara sintiendo que iba a desmayarse

-Hermanita…

(En casa Crypton)

"Estas estrellas nacidas claramente del marketing y el estudio de gustos de la juventud tarde o temprano deben al saber que están a punto de desparecer que necesitan estar en la boca del público como dé lugar incluso usando estos medios para seguir en la cima aunque sea de modo poco loable, algo tan indecente como esto deja muy mal la imagen de las lindas niñas inocentes que nos han querido mostrar siempre. Entonces, ¿estamos viendo ya el ocaso de estas dos estrellas? El reciente concierto por ejemplo de Miku Hatsune apenas y logró vender todas sus entradas justo antes del día señalado mostrando que ya muchos ya están hartos de la chica de las coletas azul verdoso que canta de jugos de verduras, pudín con miel y el Ievan Polka y por otro lado las canciones de la actual exhibicionista Megpoid han dejado esa fuerza que tenían antes para ser sosas y carentes de sentimiento."

(Casa Internet Co.)

"¿Será que ambas solo quieren llamar la atención? ¿O en serio tienen un romance lésbico? Eso no justifica estas indecentes imágenes y más aún su alcoholismo. En mi opinión yo creo que su relación no es real porque eso de huir como una pareja romántica a unas "vacaciones" debe ser solo un esfuerzo más de hacerse notar, lo que a mi parecer es una estupidez, la era de estas dos chicas está llegando a su fin y es tiempo de que la sangre nueva aparezca… no me extrañaría que un día de estos las arresten por conducir ebrias como las muestran estas fotos o por tener en su poder drogas (Risa)"

(Casa Crypton)

-¡Miku no rompas el televisor, el televisor no tiene la culpa!

Miku estaba tan fuera de sí que estaba a punto de tirarle la taza de café de Luka al televisor de la sala siendo apenas detenida por Rin, Meiko y Luka juntas.

-¡Voy a matar a quien tomó esas fotos!

(Casa Internet Co.)

-Vamos Gumi, solo son desvaríos sin sentido de algún cretino -le consolaba Lily a la peli verde que estaba con la cabeza metida en una almohada y tirada en su cama.

-Sí, todos sabemos que no eres producto de Marketing ni nada, te esforzaste mucho para lograrlo –dijo Cul, la pelirroja con cola de caballo que estaba también en su cuarto preocupada

-Gumi… ¿Gumi?

La peli verde dejó la almohada y las dos chicas se asustaron un poco al ver su expresión

(Gumi) Esto…

(Miku) Ya es…

(Gumi) EL…

(Miku) ¡COLMO!

No se sabe mucho que pasó pero Rin se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y las otras dos chicas en el otro lado salían del cuarto de Gumi algo aterradas. Por su parte Miku pisaba a Len que seguía en el suelo para recoger su móvil y Gumi en su casa sujetaba su celular iracunda.

Sin más en unos minutos el celular de Miku sonaba y ella contestaba al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! –dijeron las dos en coro.

Ahora, las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo distinto, pero quién sabe si era para mejor. Pero algo era claro, esto era el acabose.

 _ **-04-  
Los Pactos Satánicos siempre se hacen en lugares tenebrosos, es la Norma.**_

Las casas tanto de Gumi como de Miku de pronto fueron invadidas por reporteros a diestra y siniestra, no importaba que se intentara o que se pudiera hacer para mantenerlos lejos, simplemente eran como una plaga que no podían evitar ni siquiera Gakupo que esta vez sí estaba fuera de sí con su katana en mano pudo detenerlos (y porque las chicas evitaron que hiciera una tontería). Por su lado Gumi no salía de su cama y Miku tampoco salía de su cuarto, pero no era porque estaban en shock por la situación sino que parecían estar hablando de lo sucedido y para ser más exactos se estaban gritando entre ambas.

-¡Tú empezaste!

-¿¡Acaso sabía que nos iban a fotografiar!?

-Pero debiste comportarte, pero eso al parecer es mucho pedir de ti, niña cebolleta.

-JA, mira quién habla chica zanahoria que me siguió bien el jueguito.

Siguieron gritando y gritando cuando de repente las dos se calmaron.

-Esto no viene al caso –dijo Gumi de pronto-, estábamos en nuestro total derecho de divertirnos y tener privacidad, nadie tiene la culpa.

-Perdón Gumi.

-No, yo te pido perdón, pero ahora las cosas están saliéndose de control.

-¿Pero ahora que podemos hacer? Luka está algo deprimida porque esta semana no pudo verse con tu hermano el samurái.

-Ni que decir de Gaku-nii, incluso parece estar a punto de despellejar gente si intentan acercarse.

Miku a su lado del celular pensaba, debía haber algún modo de acabar con esto o encaminarlo a otra. Pero no se le ocurría nada, de repente un flash le hizo perder la concentración viendo a un tipo colgado sacándole fotos.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-¿Miku?

El televisor no paraba de hablar del escándalo y el que ellas no se habían manifestado sobre lo visto o incluso intentar desmentirlo, peor era imposible y para peor sus carreras estaban sufriendo esto de modo grave, las grabaciones se cancelaron, los comerciales, se iniciaba una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato y todo el caos y su imagen de chicas lindas se iban al suelo, pero eso era lo que querían, ¿no? Pero no de ese modo. Maldito el amarillista que…

-¡Gyahhh!

-¿Qué pasa Gumi?

-Señorita Gumi dígannos si en verdad lo visto es real.

-¿¡Cómo entraste miserable!? –se escuchó un chico.

-¡Gumiya!

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

-Ya no puedo aguantar –dijo Gumi a punto de llorar.

-Buscaré le modo de que esto acabe –dijo Miku decidida-, lo juro con mi vida.

 _ **000**_

Otra semana después.

"Y aquí estamos aún con el escándalo de Gumi y Miku, ¿romance o medio de llamar la atención? Recientemente se ha escuchado que la disquera Yamaha a suspendido las grabaciones de ambas artistas, muchos padres de sus fans de repente han hecho una reunión y quemaron todo lo que tiene que ver con ellas."

-Estas mujeres corrompen a nuestros hijos, miren su descaro, no tienen vergüenza.

En las páginas y blogs Miku pasaba poco a poco la rueda viendo los comentarios.

Megaotaku dijo: ¿Por qué Miku? Todos te amábamos.

Anónimo2: Nos traicionaste, te odio.

Anonimo: Maldita, mil veces maldita, por tu culpa Gumi está sufriendo

Y otros comentarios igual de horribles.

-Miku, tienes que desayunar.

-No tengo hambre

-Miku, Len no tuvo la culpa, ese tipo lo engañó para que averigüen donde estaban.

-¿Fue Len?

Rin se mordió la lengua. Pero a pesar de eso Miku no parecía tener las fuerzas para quejarse o querer asesinarlo, simplemente estaba completamente desecha, aun recordaba la llamada de su manager diciendo que renunciaba porque ya no podía detener esa avalancha mientras le decía que estuvo en total desacuerdo con esas vacaciones y le señalaba diciendo que era su culpa.

¿Era su culpa querer tener un poco de vida? Miku estaba a punto de llorar y Rin al verlo se alarmó.

-Miku, todo va a estar bien, Lily por ejemplo ya ha ocasionado muchos líos y sigue como siempre, Miku…

-Quiero estar sola, ¿sí?

Rin bajó la cabeza y salió de su cuarto, Miku prefirió buscar algo con que distraerse ahora que ya no podía ni siquiera acercarse a la ventana sin que un sin número de flashes la fastidiaran. La pobre ya estaba muy mal, su cabello estaba sucio, desarrapado, tenía ojeras y no se estaba preocupando de su higiene ni nada, estaba como una ermitaña.

-Odio esto, lo odio… no hicimos nada y aún así. Quisiera cerrarles la boca. No, si van a criticarme a mí y a Gumi ¡Que sea con razón! Daría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Mientras hablaba así en la pantalla apareció un producto a la venta que era un montón de hojas amarillas que llamó su atención por el siguiente título.

"El Manuscrito Oscuro, comprobado al 100% de ser una copia fidedigna del mismo libro del Necronomicón auténtico, lleno de conjuros básicos y avanzados para traer al mundo el caos y la destrucción y vengarte de tus enemigos, pero recuerda que cada conjuro tiene un precio… aún así el precio es una ganga, "

Como estaba medio deprimida le valió un comino presionar el carrito viendo esas hojas, si existía un modo de hacerles sufrir en esas valdría la pena. Pero que estaba diciendo, sería bueno dormir un poco, aunque fuera de mañana, estaba cansada de todo y todos. Soñó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y un tipo de negro con un paquete entraba dejando el paquete que tenía un aura tenebrosa junto con un montón de gruñidos y lamentos.

-Miku, ¡Miku!

-¿¡Qué cómo dónde!?

-Aún es muy temprano para dormir –le dijo Luka que también parecía algo afectada por lo sucedido, de hecho sus ojos estaban hinchados por algún motivo.

-¿Pasa algo Luka?

-No, no pasa nada.

El televisor estaba encendido y como si fuera una maldición de nuevo apareció el noticiero de la farándula.

-Es increíble como este escándalo también afecta a los inocentes y también la cobardía de estas dos chicas por no declarar nada hasta ahora. La cantante Luka Megurine y el cantante Gakupo Kamui quienes ya se supo que entablaban una relación han tenido que cortar por culpa de sus hermanas y compañeras de trabajo y aunque quisimos una declaración estos no dijeron nada, como es de saberse antes del escándalo ellos mantenían su relación por completo en secreto, pero esto destapó la misma y se los vio incluso discutir sobre la situación y las palabras de Megurine diciendo "no te quiero ver de nuevo" dijeron más que cualquier cosa.

-Luka…

-Descuida, ahora lo que hay que hacer es apoyarte a ti –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste-, yo estoy bien.

-Luka espera…

Luka se salió de su habitación y en esta aparecía Kaito.

-Esto parece no amainar –dijo viendo salir a Luka.

-¿Es cierto que Luka y Gakupo ya no están juntos?

-Pues es cierto –dijo el tipo de la bufanda-, Gakupo me lo dijo, estaban a tal punto los dos estresados por la situación que se pelearon y todo. Meiko me dijo que Luka estuvo llorando tres días seguidos.

-Pero esto no es justo, este lío es mío –dijo Miku triste-, ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz un momento?

-Todos te creemos, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, a la gente lo que más le gusta es ver como las estrellas que admiran se caen y terminan en llamas. Ah, se me olvidaba te dejaron este paquete.

-¿Qué?

Kaito dejó un cajón encima de su cama.

-No importa que pase Miku, recuerda que todos nosotros somos tu familia.

-Gracias…

Diciendo esto Kaito se marchó dejando a la chica de cabello aguamarina con el paquete sola. Suspirando abrió la caja y ahí encontró unas hojas empastadas que pidió hace unas horas.

-Pero como.

Curiosa agarró las hojas y abrió una de ellas, al hacerlo un montón de cabezas aparecieron gritando.

-Peligro, peligro, no lo hagas, tu alma, no…

-¡KYAAAAAHHH!

Miku asustada buscó entre sus cosas de su velador y sacó una cebolleta que estaba allí dentro (los motivos, desconocidos)

-¿Ah? E-espera, no, no lo hagas.

-¡GYAAAHHH!

Miku le daba con la misma a las cabezas hasta que se metieron en las hojas de nuevo pero con muchos chichones.

-Bruja.

Miku respiraba agitadamente pero también emocionada, esas hojas empastadas eran auténticas (o algo un fraude muy elaborado) ¿cómo se le ocurrió comprarlo? Bueno, lo que le importaba ahora era buscar algo que le sirviera para este problema y como si algo la escuchara pasó a unas hojas donde estaba el siguiente conjuro.

"El conjuro maligno (¿por qué siempre es maligno?) de la guitarra maravillosa. Esta guitarra pasó de mano en mano por siglos (¿Perdón?) en el mundo musical, quienes la tuvieron en sus manos saltaron a la fama sin importar que pasara en su vida anteriormente, esta poderosa guitarra hecha con la sonora madera del bosque del suicidio y con cuerdas hechas de los más grandes castrati de la ópera puede crear las melodías más poderosas y terribles del mundo, capaces de hipnotizar a quienes lo oyen hasta saltar incluso de edificios por sus estrellas. Quien ose invocarla podrá empezar de nuevo en el ámbito de la música, no importa que haya pasado antes y callar a sus detractores."

Empezar de nuevo, empezar de nuevo, eso llamó la atención de Miku que leyó con detenimiento que necesitaba.

-Esto puedo conseguirlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Gumi.

-Ho… la, Miku…

-Gumi, ¿pasa algo?

-Gaku-nii está en su dúplex con su guitarra cantando baladas… ¡está destrozado y es por mi culpa!

-¡No es tu culpa ni la mía! Somos personas normales, queremos vivir como tales a veces, no queremos que nos fastidien y traten de decirnos como debemos comportarnos, nosotras tenemos derecho también ¿¡NO!?

-Miku.

-Gumi, te llamo mañana para decirte donde tenemos que reunirnos, pero antes debemos deshacernos de estos molestos periodistas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Solo sígueme la corriente, ahora mismo ve a la entrada de tu casa y diles que dentro de cinco días daremos una rueda de prensa para hablar de lo sucedido, luego te llamo.

-Miku.

-Confía en mí.

Gumi de pronto sonó decidida.

-Sí… entiendo.

Tras colgar Miku se arregló lo mejor que pudo y colocándose sus coletas de siempre bajó las escaleras.

-Miku, no salgas o te comerán viva –le advirtió Len.

-Lo sé.

Miku sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y en ese momento fue rodeado por flashes, luces y micrófonos.

-Señorita Miku, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-Solo vengo a decir que toda duda será respondida en cinco días, Gumi y yo quedamos de acuerdo en eso –dijo con voz fuerte-, en cinco días tendrán nuestras declaraciones y es todo.

Sin más les daba un portazo.

Rin y Len que estaban allí parecían sorprendidos por su acción.

-¿Eh? ¿Miku?

La chica no les dijo nada, solo fue directo a su cuarto y los gemelos sintieron un aire frío a su alrededor.

 _ **000**_

Gumi hizo lo mismo que ella y tras que los periodistas se marcharan esperando destriparlas ese día Miku llamó a Gumi para decirle que fueran directamente hasta un edificio de apartamentos, la peli verde aceptó y apareció completamente cubierta por una bufanda, una chaqueta con capucha, lentes oscuros y peluca.

-Gumi, Por aquí –le llamó alguien

Miku estaba igual que ella, disfrazada por completo, con una gorra chamarra gruesa lentes oscuros y un barbijo.

-¿Miku?

-Chssst, estoy segura que nos vigilan –dijo con tono siniestro-, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?

-Sí, se fueron satisfechos.

-Bien, ahora sigamos.

Las dos aún disfrazadas entraron en el edificio para entrar dentro le pagaron al portero, entraron en un ascensor y Miku presionó el piso 21.

-¿Qué planeas Miku? –quiso saber Gumi.

-Ya lo verás.

Las dos entraron a un departamento del que Miku tenía las llaves, encendieron las luces y se encontraron con un cuarto muy ordenado y con muchos peluches por todos lados.

-Este lugar se me hace conocido –dijo Gumi mirando los muebles y sobre todo los peluches.

-Seguro, tú y yo estuvimos aquí antes –dijo Miku mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

-Hmmm… -Gumi se acordó-, este es el departamento de Mayu, ¿verdad?

-Sí y hablando del diablo. Mayu, ya entramos ¿Dónde es? Bien…

Miku se acercó a un enorme cuadro donde estaba un lindo pony rosado con carita risueña y abajo con marcador las letras: "Quiero destripar a Fluttershy"

-Esa no es Fluttershy, es Pinkypie… creo –dijo Gumi levantando la ceja.

-¿Ves esa porquería? –le preguntó incrédula Miku.

-Ah, larga historia, ¿Y qué hacemos aquí Miku? Ah, ¿Miku?

La chica buscaba una libreta.

-Llegar al cuadro del pony maligno y darle un puñetazo en la cara, vamos a ver… ¡Uryaaa!

Un puñetazo en la cara del cuadro y se abría un pasaje secreto (siempre hay pasajes secretos en algún lado) con unas gradas misteriosas que daban a algún lado misterioso en esa entrada misteriosa.

-Quien escribe este fic no tiene mucho vocabulario.

-No, no tienen mucho vocabulario. Y sus faltas de ortografía…

Ambas bajaron los escalones escuchando un chirrido de vez en cuando y una tonadita macabra en el ambiente cortesía del grupo Nox Arcana (¡Compren los álbumes de Nox Arcana para Halloween! ¡No se arrepentiran! Busquen su página web) dando un aire todo tenebroso hasta que llegaron a la puerta que estaba al final y abriéndola encontraron lo clásico que pueden pillar en una habitación que está en una entrada secreta. Un altar satánico con velas negras, poster del macho cabrío, de Slayer, Iron Maiden y Therion junto una cruz invertida todo muy limpio y ordenado… lo normal.

-¡Kyaaah! ¿¡Dónde estamos!?

-Mayu dice que aquí medita.

-Mayu necesita un psiquiatra.

-Bueno, a lo que venimos –Miku sacó el empastado-, Gumi, toma esto.

La inocente chica de pelo verde obedeció y abriéndolo las caras malévolas aparecieron.

-Locura, maldad, terror… ¡cuidado!

-¡Gyaaaaaah! –Gumi cerró de golpe el libro.

-Mi nariz, mi nariz –se quedó una de las caras.

-¿¡Qué cosa es esto!?

-Un manuscrito oscuro.

-¿¡Y de donde lo sacaste!?

-eBay.

La cara de póker de Gumi no tenía precio.

-Ahora eso no importa -dijo finalmente– dame una mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Reiniciar. Totalmente –diciendo esto sacaba de una bolsa algunos utensilios muy extraños.

Gumi no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su amiga, de hecho estaba a la mar de asustada sobre todo por el condenado lugar donde estaban ahora mismo.

-¿N-no podíamos hacer esto en otro lado?

-Los ritos oscuros siempre se hacen en lugares tenebrosos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es la norma –dijo pasándole el manuscrito-, mira.

Gumi leyó el párrafo que le señalaba: "Todo rito que invoque a los poderes ruinosos y al mismísimo Lucifer y sus huestes diabólicas siempre debe hacerse en un lugar tenebroso y mientras más oscuro mejor, es la ley de la magia oscura y además le da un aire más tenebroso, ¿lindo no?"

-¿Por qué no se puede hacer en una heladería?

Leyó el párrafo que seguía sin querer: "Los helados y la magia negra no combinan"

-Miku, esto ya me está asustando.

-Pero debemos hacerlo –dijo Miku con determinación-, ¿Quieres estar atrapada en este mundo para siempre? ¿Quieres acaso que no podamos ir a ningún lado para que no nos atosiguen pro cualquier tontería? ¿Quieres acaso que tu sueño deje de serlo? Este libro nos da una salida y si sale bien sale, si no… igual vamos a defendernos el día de la conferencia. Pero debemos hacerlo, ¡ya!

-Pero… esto se sale de la lógica.

-Gumi, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste con toda tu alma en el escenario? –le preguntó con seriedad-, yo, creo que fue hace tres años. Tres.

Gumi también intentaba recordar, si, cuando tenía 19 fue el último concierto donde su corazón cantó con ella, luego todo se volvió tedioso, estúpido, aburrido e incluso le llevó a preguntarse que estaba haciendo con su vida y no, no quería que su sueño se volviera una carga.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces, ¿estás conmigo?

Gumi asintió con fuerza y las dos se prepararon para la acción más oscura y horrible de su vida.

-Primero lo primero –dijo Miku buscando en el libro-, grabar en la mesa maligna de los sacrificios el nombre de la estrella black o gothic metal que más te guste.

-Eh, ¿vale Roy Khan? –preguntó Gumi sacando

-Hmmm, ¿Qué canta?

-El Gran Pandemonium y la marcha de Mefisto.

-Pues cuenta. Un momento, ¿te gusta?

Gumi miró hacia otro lado.

-N-no mucho, pero su música era increíble, pero decidió retirarse por depresión o algo así (¡Vuelve Roy Khan, Vuelve! ¡KAMELOT NO ES LO MISMO SIN TI! T0T) ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

-¿Qué?

-Nada… creí escuchar gritar a alguien y luego escribirlo en paréntesis.

Miku grababa el nombre con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Haber –ahora leía Gumi-, marca ahora en el altar maligno el nombre de alguien del metal que hizo un cambio drástico en sus estilos sin perder su origen.

-Yo lo tengo –dijo Miku-, Luca Turilli. Ahora, graba el nombre de la banda maligna más conocida del mundo.

-AC/DC –dijo Gumi-, ¿Por qué solo rock y metal?

-Quien sabe, desde siempre fue tachada de música satánica y todo. Y la banda Los Ángeles del Infierno no ayudaron mucho con su Maldito sea tu nombre.

-O Warcry con su canción el Anticristo

Tras eso creando la trinidad en la mesa empezaron con los preparativos, primero una ramita de canela para el ambiente, la bola de pelo de la boca de un gato negro, cortesia del gato de Mew, una cruz tallada por un imbécil, una revista de cualquier tipo que traicionó a sus seguidores (Ahí va el último tomo de Naruto), las hojas de una obra que no tiene ya ni pies ni cabeza (Ahí va Bleach, aunque Gantz también hubiera servido), hojas de una obra que parece que nunca va a terminar (Berserk), un libro que destrozó por completo todo lo que la gente creyó y ahora no sirve (el actual Codex Warhammer 40K) todo con agua hervida o de grifo, dejar que hierva encima del altar maligno de la trinidad diabólica con una hornilla de carbón, luego poner cebollas y una cabeza de ajo, algo de dentífrico, el polen de las patas de un taparaco (Si no explota lo hicieron bien).

-¡Gyaaah! ¡Agárrala tú!

-No, agárrala tú, ¡me da miedo!

-¡Gyaaah! ¡Está volando en mi cara!

Siguiente paso. Paja de una escoba de bruja, un patito de hule que esté nadando en el menjunje, si el mismo está perfecto el patito se hundirá.

-Listo.

-Pobre patito de hule.

Miku leía las instrucciones finales.

-Últimos pasos, con tinta negra pintar el nombre del artista más horrible que existe o existió o existirá, si son dos hacerlo al mismo tiempo y coincidir.

Las dos escribieron al mismo tiempo: Justin Bieber.

-Ahora recitar las mágicas palabritas.

-Miku, no lo endulces.

-Pero así lo dice, mira…

En el libro estaba escrito: reciten las mágicas palabritas. Si está acompañado estén tomadas de la mano.

-Bueno, aquí vamos.

" _Librito malignito copiecita del necronomiconcito, te pedimos algo pequeñito y que nos des tu permisito._ " "Invocamos a la guitarra maestra stratocastevarius Unlimited Nevan Dante Inferno para reiniciar nuestra carrera musical, libera las alas de la destrucción con esta guitarra para que destruya tímpanos y que haga gritar a los que la escuchen, danos tu venía para tocarla y hacer retumbar la tierra y los avernos con su furia musical."

Truenos estallaron en el cuarto, una escena que las asustó, pero debían seguir, claro decía las instrucciones que debían seguir o caso contrario… tendrían la voz de Albin y las ardillas para siempre. Algo que a Gumi le afectaba mucho, a Miku no tanto.

Ahora haga recite el tema de los 7 pecados Azules bailando el tango de la muerte con su pareja.

-¿7 Siete pecados azules? –preguntó Gumi.

-Haber, La la lalalala la la lala… ¡eso es de los pitufos!

-El que escribe este fic se le fue la olla.

-Creo que son dos. Y que lo digas.

En el ambiente se escuchaba el tango de la muerte salido de algún lado.

-La, la, lalala, la, la, lala… la, la, lalala, la, lala, lala.

Todo el lugar tembló para de repente un rayo salido de la nada asustándolas, luego vino una última acción.

-Invoquen el nombre de una de las entidades malignas más grande actualmente.

-¡Yo la tengo! –gritó Gumi-, ¡WALT DISNEY!

La luz iluminó el lugar y de pronto todo se calló mientras lo que comprara Miku se volvía cenizas y una risa maligna propia de película de horror o de Thriller se escuchó en el ambiente para luego mostrar ante ella una guitarra de color negro muy elaborada con una firma impresionante en un costado.

" _Para mis fans… Luci"_

-Guau, mira esta guitarra –dijo Miku sujetándola-, es… es divina.

-O satánica.

-Haber, deja probarla…

Sin más de la guitarra sin necesidad de conectarla salió una melodía aterradora y a la vez sublime que dejó a Gumi petrificada a su vez que Miku con una sonrisa maniaca siguió con la tonada.

-¡Esto es genial!

-¿Puedo probar?

Miku se la pasó y en eso Gumi como si le picaran los dedos hizo lo mismo.

-¡Increíble!

-Con esto empezaremos de nuevo tenlo por seguro.

-¡SI! A-ahora mejor no vamos de aquí, que le sitio me da miedo.

Miku asintió y dejaron el lugar apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta sin percatarse que un papelito quemado seguía allí.

" _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ Úsese con pasión y asegúrese de nunca arrepentirse porque el mismo cornudo vendrá a robarse sus almas y volverlas sus perras personales en el infierno, no es broma, pregúntenle a Jimmy Hendrix."

 **FIN…**

 _ **De la primera parte**_

 _Este fic es experimental, dejen revs si quieren su continuación…_ _ **La Administración**_


	2. Guitarra Maligna 2

_**LA GUITARRA MALIGNA 2  
**_

 _ **-1-**_

… _ **Amigas e invocaciones Oscuras**_

 _ **MOTA:**_ _Aquí aparece una pareja bien, pero bien rara (Me la inventé, ¡¿OBJECIONES?!). No molesten luego._

Yukari Yuzuki, es una jovencita de más o menos unos 20 años de pelo corto por detrás y largo por delante de color lila, piel blanca y ojos morados muy vivaces, todos la conocen aparte de su hermosa voz por siempre llevar una chaqueta o sudadera con capucha con orejas de conejo. Yukari empezó su carrera a los 16 años cuando el auge de Gumi y Miku hacía estallar los estadios por el número de fanáticos.

Cuando ella inició, bueno, todos la catalogaban como de una oportunista o incluso de un chica sin talento y plana (en ambos sentidos) que intentaría seguir el mismo ritmo que las dos divas del momento, curiosamente ella decidió mandarlos a todos al diablo cuando interpretó un tema algo perturbador sobre un asesino en un cinema, lo que fue suficiente para levantar un escándalo y también mostrarles que no se dejaría dar a conocer con los estereotipos, ella junto con IA (con quien hizo su debut esa vez y se volviera amiga inseparable) habían logrado un número claro de fans acérrimos que les apoyaban en sus decisiones y eso era algo de apreciar, sus canciones eran de todo un poco y eso hacía de ella alguien muy versátil.

Recientemente había hecho una gira con Lily y Luka con el nombre de Love Redrum y les fue muy bien, dejando con eso de lado la imagen de niña inocente que al principio querían implantarle como a las dos antes mencionadas.

No era de extrañarse que con ese grupo no se conociera con los demás, con el serio y a veces imbécil Gakupo, la extrovertida CUL, los problemáticos Kagamine, entre otros, a veces se podría decir que el proyecto Vocaloid era una enorme familia (con más hermanas que hermanos, pero que se le va a hacer) y así le gustaba. Es por eso por lo que al saber del incidente ella e IA no dudaron en ir a los respectivos hogares de sus amigas para saber qué pasaba y de paso brindarles su apoyo.

A diferencia de Gumi o Miku, Yukari había logrado por mucho tener una vida casi normal con su carrera de cantante, muchos respetaban sus decisiones y todo por lo que no temía pasar por las calles sin disfraces e incluso le gustaba mucho encontrarse con uno que otro grupo que venía a pedirle un autógrafo.

-Buenas, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, Señorita Yuzuki, un gusto.

-Kokone, ¿No podrías decirme solo Yukari?

-Lo siento, es a modo de respeto

-Pero… me hace sentir algo…

-¡Hola Yuka!

-¡Gyaaaah!

Lily que de algún modo se había escabullido y colocado detrás de ella hizo su saludo normal entre ambas, y eso era tocarle los pechos a la pobre.

-¡Lily! ¡Ya deja!

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tímida, que ya te vi desnuda

-¡N-no digas eso enfrente de Kokone!

-Eh, ya vi cosas peores, así que no hay problema.

-¿AH?

Una pelea después Lily dejaba a la pobre que se tocaba el pecho con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Eres una abusiva, por eso dejamos de hacer la gira como Love Redrum.

-Como si no te gustara –dijo la rubia campantemente-, dejando eso de lado, ¿Y cómo te fue en tu gira con IA y los Zola?

-Nos fue muy bien –respondió olvidando el incidente-, IA trajo a Iroha con nosotros y se lucieron mucho, incluso Dex y Ruby en verdad hicieron un gran papel como teloneros y ayudándonos a cantar esa canción de la Llorona. Los miembros de Zola son unos chicos muy simpáticos que casi no hubo problemas… aunque no entendí el por qué a Dex se le dio por corretear a Iroha en gran parte de la gira.

( _ **MOTA:**_ _Si recuerdan Dex está basado en un perro o algo por el estilo, y como perros y gatos pues…_ )

Yukari recordó sin embargo los motivos por los que estaba allí.

-Ah, es cierto. ¿Cómo está Gumi?

Lily miró a Kokone y esta a ella para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿Tanto así?

-Seguro viste las revistas.

-Vamos, eso no es para montar tanto escándalo –dijo Yukari extrañada-, si tú lanzaste tu top a los fans junto con Luka en medio concierto, ¿no recuerdas?

La rubia miró hacia otro lado algo sonrojada.

-Yo y la rosada somos diferentes, ¿Si?

-En cierto modo tiene razón –se entrometió Konone-, es obvio que a Lily-sempai no la iban a poder etiquetar de niña inocente nunca.

-Vaya, pues gracias –se quejó esta con ojos de puñal.

-Pe-perdón –se apresuró a disculparse Kokone-, pero es cierto.

-De eso hablamos luego Koko –le habló Lily con tono algo amenazante-. Pero es cierto en parte, lo malo es que Gumi y Miku tienen ese problema, siempre han sido catalogadas de niñas dulces e inocentes que no rompen ni un plato y eso les ha afectado mucho. No es de extrañarse que verlas en esas acciones desató esta hecatombe.

Yukari comprendía.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé, tras decir que hablaría con la prensa en cinco días hoy muy temprano salió de la casa.

-Oh, ¿Y el superior Kamui?

Como respuesta escucharon al mismo cantar en versión balada el tema de Gackt, Flower.

-Ay, está muy mal.

Yukari hubiera deseado ver a Gumi, después de todo se habían vuelto muy amigas tras que ella fuera su telonera en sus conciertos y le apreciaba mucho que no poder verle le entristeció un poco.

-Bien, díganle que vine a verla, ¿sí? Y que tanto yo como las chicas las apoyamos en todo.

-Gracias Yuka, se lo haré saber. Nos vemos luego –dijo seriamente Lily.

-Adiós Yuzuki-san.

Ella agitó la mano y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa de donde apareció alguien.

-No, ya escuchó a mi hermana. No pienso decir nada con respecto a lo que… Ni aunque me dieran una estatua hecha de diamantes malditos…

-¿Ah?

-Ah, ¿Yukarin?

Gumiya que estaba al celular siendo fastidiado por seguramente un reportero se quedó algo mudo al ver a la chica ahí delante.

-Ho-hola Gumi-ya.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Acabó tu gira?

-S-si, y-y vine a… a… ¿Cómo te va?

-Eh, algo flojo, las grabaciones del video de Luka se cancelaron y de Flower también. Este lio ha causado muchos contratiempos.

-L-lo siento.

-Descuida

Lily que les miraba sonrió de modo ladino.

-Oye Gumiya, ya llévatela a tu alcoba, ¿no?

Ese comentario hizo que los dos dieran un brinco y miraran a Lily de modo agresivo (y por alguna razón rojos).

-Calma, calma, como si no quisieran.

-Tú…

De repente un trueno hizo que todos dejaran de pensar en eso mirando por la ventana como el cielo en un punto específico se reunían nubes oscuras y rayos rojizos.

-¿Y eso?

Lily suspiró.

-Mayu, ¿otra vez?

 _ **000**_

(Casa Crypton)

IA es conocida por muchos por ser una cantante pop, su voz era muy potente y curiosa, por lo que era capaz de cantar música electrónica con gran fuerza y muchos la admiraban, se había labrado una buena fama gracias a sus canciones y una especie de halo de misterio que siempre la cubría, no por algo su otro nombre con el que le conocían Aria of the Planetes le ayudaba a mantener ese misterio. A pesar de eso nadie quitaba que fuera una chica sencilla en muchos aspectos y muy dulce, algo que IO, su compañero desde secundaria hasta ahora y de paso manager no negara.

Aunque claro, siendo su novio también tenía que decirlo, ¿verdad?

-Buenas tardes, ¿hola?

-Parece que no hay nadie IA –dijo un muchacho al lado de esta.

-Entonces no debieron dejar la puerta.

-¡IA!

Una chica rubia de pelo muy corto salto de la nada abrazándola.

-R-Rin, hola.

-IA, IA, no sabes cuánto gusto me da verte, ¿Y dónde está Yukari?

-F-fue a ver a Gumi y los demás, Rin me estás asfixiando.

-Pe-perdón.

La chica se alejó de ella limpiándose los ojos, IO que miraba todo de lado sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hola IO.

-Ah, Len que… ¿Y ese ojo?

El rubio tenía un ojo totalmente negro e hinchado que él estaba cubriéndose con carne cruda.

-Pues…

-Miku se lo dejó así antes de irse –se apresuró a decir Rin.

-¿Miku salió? –preguntó extrañada IA.

Rin asintió.

-El problema casi se sale de las manos –dijo Len-, Miku habló con los periodistas y luego hoy temprano salió, no sin antes casi reventarme el ojo.

-¡La próxima revisa con quien hablas por teléfono entonces!

IO no dijo nada, solo se acercó a la ventana y ver el exterior, no muy lejos notaba a varios sujetos con cámaras y hombres que difícilmente no podía resaltar a la vista.

-Aún así siguen por aquí.

-Lo sabemos, Kaito y Meiko intentaron despistarlos, pero no lo lograron del todo. Están esperando a Miku –explicó Rin.

-Bueno, quería hablar con ella, la verdad nos dejó preocupadas a Yukari y a mí.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue? –quiso saber Len

IA sonrió.

-Todo estuvo muy bien, aunque aún no entiendo el por qué encontramos a Iroha subida en un árbol y a Dex debajo.

-¿Dex?

-Ah sí, aún no lo conoces, fue nuestro telonero junto con Ruby.

-Tienen un buen futuro en la música –añadió IO también sonriente-, solo deben hacerse conocer.

IA e IO hablaron con los rubios un tiempo más antes de decidir marcharse

-Bueno, díganle que vinimos, ¿Si? Y que cuentan con nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias, Len…

-Sí, los acompaño.

-Ah, espera, me olvide hablarle a Luka –recordó IA-, ¿está en su cuarto?

Por alguna razón los dos pusieron caras tenebrosas.

-Será mejor –dijo Rin…

-Que esta vez –dijo Len…

-No veas a Luka, está algo deprimida.

-En serio.

IA no comprendió, pero no necesito explicaciones porque la mencionada bajó por la gradas.

-Luka, que… ¡IIIIiiiii!

-Ho, hola IA, ¿te fue bien en la gira?

Luka parecía estar envuelta en un aura depresiva nivel 30, de hecho incluso IA estaba segura que escuchaba lamentos y susurros alrededor de ella, ese ambiente era tan pesado que la flor cercana de ella que estaba en un florero se incendió y derritió (era una flor de plástico) lanzando humo luego.

-Ho-hola Luka, ¿e-estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Solo quiero algo de café.

Rin y Len se alejaron de ella cuando se acercó a la cocina, por alguna razón en ella escucharon lamentos y chillidos antes de que ella regresara con una taza negra de café caliente cuyo vapor extrañamente lanzaba figuras de calaveras.

-Un gusto, IA, IO.

-E-eh, s-si.

Luka desapareció por las escaleras. IA volteo a ver a Rin.

-¿Qué le…?

-Rompió con su novio…

Un trueno hizo que se olvidaran de esto, a lo lejos veían nueves oscuras que se extendían en un pequeño punto.

-¿Y eso?

IA miró de reojo, suspirando de pronto.

-Solo es el departamento de Mayu –habló con voz algo cansada-, seguro está invocando a la disformidad… otra vez.

 _ **-2-**_

 _ **Cuando una declaración significa mucho Yuri…**_

Gumi y Miku no aparecieron en varios días, los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse por las dos hasta que recibieron llamadas de ambas diciéndoles que estaban bien y que no se preocuparan, que estaban en un galpón o bodega o algo por el estilo y no saldrían de allí hasta el día de la conferencia, algo en sus tonos de voz les hacía sonar raras.

-Bueno, ten cuidado, ¿Si? –dijo Meiko a Miku por celular.

-Por cierto, ¿podrías pasarme con Luka? Es importante.

-Bueno, aunque no sé si te responderá. Luka, Miku quiere hablarte.

La chica del aura oscura apareció, Meiko lanzó un leve chillido antes de entregarle el celular.

-Si Miku.

-No te pongas mal –dijo esta de pronto-. Te prometo que lo arreglaré todo, te lo juro. Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda el día de la conferencia, es de vida o muerte.

Ante esas palabras el aura de Luka desapareció curiosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos a poner carpetazo final a esto. Pero no podré hacerlo sin ti Luka, te necesito a mi lado.

La pelirosa cerró sus ojos y asintió.

-Bien, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho Luka.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

-Pero, no te vas a enfadar. ¿Verdad?

-¿Ah?

Miku colgaba.

(Casa Internet Co.)

-Bien hermanita, pero llama antes, nos preocupas.

-¿Y cómo está Gaku-nii?

-Óyelo tu misma.

Esto no estaba bien, ahora Gakupo estaba cantando el funeral de corazones de HIM.

-Así de mal.

-Descuida, vamos a arreglarlo todo. Eh, ¿puedes pasarme con Lily?

-Sí, Lily.

La mencionada apareció y sujetó el teléfono.

-Dime zanahoria.

-No soy zanahoria -dijo ofendida-, esto… Lily, ¿Puedes acompañarme el día de la conferencia? No creo que pueda hacerlo sin tu apoyo. De hecho es crítico que vengas.

-Hmmm, deja ver, ese día tengo…

-Lily…

-Tranquila niña, tranquila, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, gracias te deberé esto de por vida.

-Y créeme que te lo haré recordar. Cuídate Gumi.

-Espero que no te enojes.

-¿De qué?

Gumi colgaba tras esas palabras, se sentía por alguna razón culpable mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba a la nueva guitarra retumbar en las manos de Miku, la melodía podía ser explicada del siguiente modo:

" _¿Qué es esa tonada que suena?  
Es horrendo… es hermoso…_

 _Son los diablos gritando…  
Son los ángeles cantando.  
¡Es la pu…a verg…!"_

-Listo.

-¿Aceptó? –preguntó Miku haciendo gritar a la guitarra de modo espectacular.

-Sí, pero me siento mal de no decirles lo que vamos a hacer.

Miku dejó la guitara y se la pasó a ella.

-Gumi, ¿Crees que aceptarían si les decimos lo que vamos a hacer?

La peli verde lo pensó.

-Bueno, es obvio que no.

-Entonces no te preocupes, lo entenderán. Ahora, ¿me muestras cuanto has avanzado?

-Claro que sí.

Gumi se puso en medio del escenario improvisado que crearan ambas y empezó a tocar la guitarra que resonó como si una ola arrasara todo el lugar, la fuerza de las cuerdas hicieron que el lugar temblara, a tal punto que ya no era extraño que un grupito ya muy numeroso se quedara fuera escuchando las tonadas de aquella guitarra.

 _ **000**_

 _ **Unos días después**_

-Estamos aquí para asistir a la rueda de prensa que darán las estrellas juveniles Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune tras las polémicas imágenes que causaron revuelo a nivel mundial y nos darán sus explicaciones a todos los aquí presentes. Los fans de ambas estrellas por poco y crean un terrible disturbio en las afueras intentando ingresar que se ha tenido que traer guardias armados de las fuerzas especiales STARS para detenerlos. Y hablando de ellos aquí está el capitán del mismo, ¿Cómo está la situación señor Wesker?

-Nada que yo y mis hombres no podamos manejar. Yo y mis grandes dotes de mando han logrado…

-Wesker, ¿¡Es cierto que tienes una foto de Rebecca en poca ropa!?

-Eh, disculpen… ¿¡Qué sucede Coen!? ¡Ugh!

Un sujeto con un tatuaje en el brazo apareció hecho una furia con varias fotos en mano.

-S-señor Wesker, ¿Cuándo me sacó esa foto? –preguntó una chica de pelo corto castaño muy avergonzada.

-¡Wesker!

-Eh, eso no es importante, ahora debemos resguardar…

-¡Y también tienes de mi hermana y de Jill.

-¡Chris!

-Ya sabía yo que había cámaras en las duchas.

-¡Voy a matarte Wesker!

-Eh, Redfield, presta estas fotos… Guau, Claire con cabello suelto y traje de baño está…

-¡Leon!

La reportera prefirió no acercarse, cuando escuchó un escándalo delante.

-Las cantantes han hecho aparición, sus autos han llegado al estacionamiento.

Lejos de este escándalo dos autos estaban aparcados.

-Eh, Miku. ¿Vas a salir así?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-N-no pareces tú –dijo Luka algo nerviosa.

-De eso se trata. Ahora Luka, ¿Cuento contigo? –se acercó a su amiga sujetándola de la manos

La peli rosa miró hacia otro lado.

-Si supiera que quieres que haga no me sentiría tan nerviosa.

-Tranquila, nosotras hablaremos, solo necesito tu apoyo en lo que debemos hacer.

En el auto donde estaba Gumi.

-Gumi, ¿En serio esa ropa?

-Solo quise hacer un cambio.

-Pero… ni siquiera sé como decírtelo.

Gumi bajó la cabeza.

-Lily, después de esto… no te molestaras, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, nada, pero necesito tu apoyo. ¿Sí?

No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Cuando el auto apareció los STARS que habían resuelto sus problemas con su jefe el pervertido (y que misteriosamente no estaba ya presente) hicieron un cordón para evitar que los fans se acercaran así como los periodistas, algo que era extraño era que tanto Miku como Gumi estaban con abrigos que les cubrían todo, acompañadas de Lily y Luka que se miraban de soslayo de vez en cuando algo preocupadas.

-¿Sabes que pasa rosada?

-No, ¿Y tú rubia?

Lily se encogió en hombros.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

Cuando llegaron al podio el sin número de flashes aparecieron así como preguntas y preguntas. Al estar ahí Miku fue quien habló primero.

-No vamos a responder preguntas de lo sucedido aquella noche –dijo con voz fiera-, ni de cómo lograron encontrarnos, estamos aquí para dar un mensaje.

Más preguntas y voces escandalizadas. Gumi fue quien habló de repente.

-Nosotras deberíamos demandarlos a ustedes por romper nuestra privacidad –les amenazó-, ustedes que son solo buitres, zánganos y parásitos que esperan nuestra desgracia

Estas palabras callaron a los periodistas, ¿Acaso la tierna Gumi acababa de decirles buitres y parásitos? Esto también sorprendió a Luka y a Lily que estaban con cara de shock.

-Señorita Megpoid, ¿acaso sabe lo que dijo?

-Sí, son buitres, asquerosos parásitos esperando que alguien la arruine para joderles la vida. Eso es lo que son.

Gritos de indignación.

-Yo le apoyo –dijo Miku-, nosotras solo queríamos pasar el tiempo juntas y uno de ustedes mal paridos vino y lo arruinó todo.

Más gritos de molestia.

-Señoritas, cada palabra que dicen están poniendo clavos en su ataúd profesional –amenazó uno de ellos-, esto es agresión.

-Uy, que miedo. Nosotras tenemos derecho a hacer lo que se nos pegue la regalada gana en nuestra privacidad–gritó Miku-, si queremos estar sin nada en un cuarto pues queremos, ¿¡Y qué!?

-No hacemos nada del otro mundo. ¡CADA QUIEN TIENE DERECHO A SU PRIVACIDAD ZÁNGANOS!

-¡Eso es mentira!

Un grito hizo callar a todos, mostrando a una mujer rechoncha con traje.

-El proyecto Vocaloid no fue creado para corromper a nuestros hijos –gritó la clásica Defensora de la Justicia Social-, ustedes han mancillado aquella idea pura e inocente.

-¡No recuerdo haber firmado un contrato para cantar sobre dulces y helados vieja bruja! –chilló Gumi, al escuchar esto Lily por poco y se cae para atrás, esto era irreal, Gumi jamás diría algo así, jamás. Ese ser debía ser un mutante del espacio.

Empezaron a escuchar abucheos y silbidos.

-Y si no quiere que su cría escuche cosas que no debe incúlquele mejores valores en vez de intentar cambiar todo a su p…t… forma de pensar cerda –aumentó Miku-, gran parte de nuestros fans fantasean con metérnosla por delante y por detrás, ¿¡Acaso sabía eso!?

Luka caía al suelo del impacto de esas palabras.

-¡Ustedes eran un ejemplo para la juventud! ¡El proyecto Vocaloid no tolerará…!

-¡Y estamos hartas de eso! –gritó Miku de repente colocándose delante de Gumi mirándola fijamente esta asintió y de repente ambas se quitaban los abrigos, al hacerlo todos se quedaron mudos, Luka que apenas y se recuperaba de su PLOP! Al verlas de nuevo colocaba su mano en la frente y se desmayaba.

-¡Rosada!

Gumi apenas y llevaba la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta por un listón grueso con una hebilla en medio y pantalones rasgados que mostraban sus piernas del todo y casi su ropa interior junto con un juego de botas negras, Miku por su parte parecía que su ropa hubiera pasado por debajo de una podadora por lo raido y destrozado que estaba y sobre todo, no llevaba puesta sus coletas, su pelo estaba suelto, suelto totalmente y toda llena de hebillas y cadenas.

-Lista Gumi.

-Sí.

Luka recuperaba el conocimiento.

-¿Qué pasó?

Las dos sacaban la guitarra de tu a saber dónde y ante el caos de lo que ocurría comenzaron a tocar una canción muy extraña que hablaba de demonios, caramelos y cortarse las venas… o algo por el estilo, la guitarra lanzó un chirrido estridente tan potente que rompió algunos lentes, la música era tan fuerte y había dejado a todos a tal punto mudos que pareciera que estaban en una especie de dimensión desconocida no solo con los periodistas sino con sus compañeras que estaban también presentes.

La guitarra estallaba con tal fuerza de pronto y todo acababa para luego Miku sujetar el micrófono.

-¡Nosotras podemos tocar los que se nos pegue la p…a regalada gana!

-¡Y también podemos hacer lo que se nos pegue la p…a gana!

Antes de que Lily y Luka pudieran hacer algo ambas las sujetaron, Lily aún en shock por lo que acaba de oír y Luka recuperándose del desmayo.

-¿Qué?

-¿A-Ah?

-Lo siento Lily.

-No me mates luego Luka.

-¿Ah?

-¿Eh?

Ante la cara de todos, de cámaras, fans y todo ser ambulante ambas sujetaron a sus compañeras de la nuca y les dieron un beso en la boca y no un beso cualquiera, ¡un beso francés! Un beso profundo que dejó a todos traumados, Luka casi al borde de la histeria hacía todo lo posible para zafarse de su "amiga" pero sin éxito, mientras que Lily movía los brazos casi como aleteando de pronto antes de que se quedara paralizada.

"Lengua, lengua" pensaban casi al mismo tiempo las dos para luego pensar otra cosa sintiendo las lenguas de esas dos moverse, "Aire, aire. ¡Aire!"

Cuando las dos acabaron las dos chicas cayeron de rodillas con los ojos abiertos. Debido al shock nadie decía nada.

-¡Abandonamos el proyecto Vocaloid! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! –gritaron las dos al unísono-, ahora, ¡Largo!

 _ **000**_

 _ **Unas horas luego de de la conferencia.**_

El sonido de un golpe potente.

-¡Ay!

-¿¡Se puede saber que pasa por esa cabeza de cebolleta que tienes!? –se quejó Luka ya recuperándose y roja como un tomate tras darle en la cabeza con lo primero que pilló y extrañamente fue un atún mutante.

-L-lo siento, no quedaba de otra –dijo Miku apenada y adolorida-, no nos dejaron opción.

Luka se tapaba la cara recordando lo que pasó, esto seguramente iba a afectar todo, absolutamente todo.

-En serio que yo no podía hacer más.

Luka levantó el pescado mutante a punto de darle una nueva pero se detuvo.

-Claro que sí tenías, pero no hablar de ese modo tan insultante y luego hacerme eso –siguió quejándose para luego casi ponerse a llorar-, me… me sentí usada. Me usaste como alguien que usa un trapo.

-Lo siento Luka, perdóname Luka.

-¿¡y a qué vino el numerito!?

-Es lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante que…

Sus compañeros aparecían. Luka quedaba en una esquina con su aura mata seres vivos alejándose de ellos.

-¡Eso fue, genial!

-¡Eres idiota o que Len! ¡¿Y qué canción fue esa?! Creí que oía al mismísimo Satán cantar

-Pero sí que les sacudió el cerebro.

-¡Ay, ya cállate!

Los rubios empezaban a pelearse, de hecho Rin estaba estrangulando a Len.

-¿Hablas en serio Miku?–preguntó Meiko muy seria y eso era vaticinio de desastres-, el proyecto.

-Sí, es en serio.

-Miku, con esta declaración no solo la prensa, la compañía va a destrozar tu carrera –añadió Kaito.

-¡Que lo intenten!

Por otro lado con Gumi y Lily.

-Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento.

Lily estaba en una esquina sentada abrazándose a sí misma con un aura muy similar a la que tenía Luka.

-Tristeza, tristeza.

-Lo siento Lily, en serio lo siento.

-¡Sentirlo! –chilló sujetándola del pescuezo-, ¡prácticamente me violaste la boca!

-E-era el único modo.

Más aura.

-Tristeza, tristeza.

-Lily.

-Eh, hermanita –apareció a su lado Gumiya.

-Hermano, cuando…

Yukari también apareció, había ido a apoyarlas para encontrarse con semejante escena y miraba hacia unlado sonrojada y moviendo las piernas, las razones desconocidas.

-La razón por la que Lily está así es que…

-Ese fue el primer beso de Lily –terminó Yukari.

Gumi se sintió a la mar fatal.

-Lo siento Lily, yo…

-Quiero estar sola… de hecho quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ti, ninfómana demente.

Antes de que Gumi pudiera decir nada Lily se fue corriendo dejándola sola con Gumiya y Yukari.

-Gumi, acabo de recibir llamada del director general del proyecto muy indignado, ¿Lo dijeron en serio?

Gumi asintió.

-Ya me harté de esta vida, quería un cambio, pero todo mostraba que no podía lograrlo, no sin llegar tan lejos.

-D-desgraciadamente las cosas no pararan a-aquí –dijo Yukari aún roja y parecía algo extraña-. Gumi, a ti y a Miku se las van a tragar enteras.

Gumi mostró una expresión desafiante.

-Que lo hagan.

Tras esto y un barullo de reporteros, dementes y una banda de fans que aparecieron de la nada indignados y otro grupo más "oscurito" alabando sus acciones en un lugar de la sala de entrevistas Lily estaba otra vez sentada y abrazándose a sí misma con su aura depresiva rodeándole, un aura que pronto sintió una similar de tóxica, Lily miró a un lado e igual que ella hecha un ovillo estaba Luka que también la miró.

-Guuh.

-Uuuh

Las dos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron para ponerse a chillar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Waaaaahhh!

-Mi Gumi.

-Mi Miku

-¡WUUAAAAHHH!

En el galpón donde Gumi y Miku estaban ese tiempo la guitarra hizo un ruido que pareció una especie de risa melódica.

 _ **-3-  
Reinicio Salvaje**_

 _(Varios días después)_

Ajena a todo lo que parecía estar ocurriendo Mayu estaba limpiando su lugar "Especial" del departamento donde Miku y Gumi hicieran el ritual, como había estado grabando un disco no hace mucho no se había pasado por allí para revisar el lugar y saber qué desastre crearon sus amigas y al bajar se topó como no con la caldera sucia, los papeles casi cenizas, olor a patito de hule quemado y uno que otro diablillo de la disformidad correteando por el lugar, nada que un poco de limpieza y una hacha no solucionen.

-Ven diablito, diablito.

 _(Escena censurada por violencia gráfica)_

Tras deshacerse de la peste Mayu empezó a barrer el suelo donde aún quedaban muchos restos de aquel manuscrito que usaran Miku y Gumi que obviamente por motivos de comercio se autodestruyó para que compraran uno nuevo , por suerte aún quedaban hojas libres y curiosa encontró en ellas una hoja medio que le pareció interesante.

-¿Hmmm?

" _ **COMO PONER MENSAJES SUBLIMINALES SIN QUE SE DEN CUENTA"**_

"La guitarra maligna Stratocastevarius etc, etc siempre ha sido conocida por ser infame creadora de mensajes subliminales, esta fuerza suele ser muy usada para comprar dulces y refrescos, campañas políticas y demás acciones malévolas, pero también puede tener connotaciones mucho más oscuras como provocar cambios en la personalidad y hacer que personas hagan algo que no suelen hacer o desean hacer con muchas ganas y que la sociedad no desea que hagan. Debido a eso tras invocar a la guitarra se debe hacer un hechizo con el amuleto del Salmón, digo Salomón para evitar los efectos colaterales y así también usar los mensajes subliminales a favor… NOTA: generalmente es la primera parte de los manuscritos que se destruye tras invocarla por lo que hay que revisar bien el manuscrito."

Mayu mientras leía se acercaba al basurero.

-Espero que Miku haya leído esto.

En la parte inferior de la hoja.

-La cebolleta no lo hizo.

-Oh… esto va a ponerse divertido

 _ **000**_

-Tras lo inconcebible el día de la entrevista cuando las ex estrellas juveniles Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune echaron por la borda su carrera las cosas no se han calmado, las acciones y palabras fueron a tal punto vulgares y faltos de tacto así como esa aberración de canción creó un desastre a nivel casi mundial en todos lados donde el proyecto Vocaloid hace presencia. Pero es que es inaudito, nadie podría creer que una vez ellas fueron las inocentes niñas que cantaban Triple Baka, Routte Sphere, Hi Fi Raver o Hello Laughter con sus compañeras, eran irreconocibles…

-¿Se puede saber como la serena Luka Megurine y la rebelde Lily cayeron en esto? Sus expresiones en ese beso forzado fueron más que claras, ¿Dónde quedaron Miku y Gumi, aquellas chiquillas que todos amábamos? Jamás creímos que esas imágenes fueran a tal punto reales, nadie. Ahora es obvio que las otrora estrellas del proyecto Vocaloid se preparen para un sin número de problemas que bien que se los merecen…

Más noticias se ocupaban de lo que pasaba.

-Los altos dirigentes del Proyecto Vocaloid han demandado a las antiguas divas de su estudio, para evitar mayores escándalos tanto Miku Hatsune como Gumi Megpoid han indemnizado con gran parte de sus ganancias obtenidas en los años que participaron a sus respectivas compañías pero eso no es todo, se ha anunciado que las mismas han sido expulsadas definitivamente. Miku Hatsune se va de la compañía Crypton y de la casa donde convivía con sus compañeros cancelando el contrato con la ex diva, sucede lo mismo con la Casa Internet Co., donde Gumi Megpoid fuera su mayor estrella, ambas abandonan su alma mater… Estas jovencitas acaban de echar su vida por la borda y su brillante carrera.

Las cosas no mejoraban, había varias protestas y gritos por lo ocurrido, fans y compañeros pensaban que era demasiado, mucho más cuando llegó el día de la marcha, sus compañeros pensaban tristemente en el momento en que ambas chicas se marcharon para esta vez no regresar.

En la casa Crypton aún iban y venían los periodistas y no hace mucho una turba iracunda de fanáticos de la chica coletas apareció pidiendo explicaciones, si no fuera que en ese escándalo Rin usara la aplanadora las cosas se hubieran complicado.

Justo en ese momento por ejemplo Meiko había entrado en la cochera para limpiar la misma y guardar algunas cosas que ya hace un tiempo no usaba, al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver una esquina de la cochera con espacio para tres autos donde había un lugar donde una vez estaba un auto pequeño que Miku comprara pero nunca pudo usar que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

Se sintió triste con solo recordar la despedida.

-Miku ¿No te arrepientes?

-No.

-No te vayas Miku –pidió Len-, por favor.

-Crypton me ha despedido y técnicamente me dieron una patada en el trasero –dijo tranquilamente-, ya les pagué la indemnización y rompimos contrato.

-No pareces muy triste por eso –dijo Rin extrañada.

-Bueno, sabía qué pasaría con lo que hice. Pero es por un futuro mejor.

Meiko que ayudaba a acomodar su equipaje junto con Kaito se le acercaron.

-¿En serio te vas?

-Creo que no hay vuelta atrás de todos modos –dijo con una sonrisa apenada, a pesar de querer ser fuerte estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sí.

Meiko al abrazó y se puso a llorar.

-No nos olvides Miku.

-No lo haré.

Kaito se acercó y también le abrazó, lo mismo hicieron Len y Rin.

-¿Y Luka?

-Se fue temprano, dijo que quería pasar un tiempo a solas.

Eso por alguna razón le dolió a Miku.

Ahora la chica ídolo, la gran Miku Hatsune se había marchado.

Algo similar sucedió en la casa Internet Co. Donde sus habitantes miraban una silla donde Gumi solía sentarse a la hora de comer y que ahora estaba completamente vacía.

-Hermanita.

-Sempai.

-Gumi…

CUL, Gumiya y Kokone abrazan con fuerza a Gumi que ya estaba con sus maletas listas para irse, todos la despedían menos Gakupo que seguía en su cuarto.

-Los voy a extrañar, los extrañaré mucho –sollozó Gumi.

-Siempre serás a quien más admiro –dijo Kokone.

-Gracias.

Entre esos abrazos Gakupo por fin apareció de su dúplex, tenía la cara pálida y con ojeras.

-Gaku-nii…

-Gumi, ¿en serio es lo que deseaste?

Ella asintió con fuerza.

-Necesito recuperar quien era yo, antes de ser esto, de todo, solo así podía lograrlo.

-Bien, es tu decisión.

Gumi sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo quien le correspondió con dulzura.

-Este es tu hogar Gumi, no lo olvides.

-S-si. Te voy a extrañar…

Solo faltaba alguien de quien despedirse.

-¿Y Lily?

-Se fue temprano –explicó Gumiya-, dijo que… no quiere verte.

Eso fue directo.

-Bien, adiós.

Gumiya se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esta situación, no había dormido bien debido a un sin número de llamadas por parte de los estudios donde había grabaciones, incluso IO le llamó diciendo que todo parecía un terremoto y que distaba mucho de pasar. Ahora que sus dos estrellas principales se habían ido iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo proyecto Vocaloid entrara en crisis, una crisis de la cual le costaría salir a flote si las demás estrellas veteranas no hacían algo para solucionarlo, desgraciadamente, lo peor que puede pasar en esto es que las compañías y el directivo metieran la cuchara en la situación, algo que desgraciadamente iban a hacer.

 _ **000**_

Tras esto y más escándalos lejos de todo el alboroto ambas chicas estaban no en un hotel lujoso o un departamento de primera ni nada por el estilo, ambas estaban en una bodega en los muelles de la ciudad donde habían guardado la guitarra junto con un equipo de sonido de los conciertos que por alguna razón desecharon los de la productora. Al ver el lugar todos quedarían casi sin habla y afirmando a los cuatro vientos que en serio sus vidas se arruinaron; de una casa cómoda, hoteles lujosos y ser admiradas por todos ahora eran solo dos fantasmas en ese lugar siendo las más odiadas de los medios a tal punto que incluso no tardaron en saber que hicieron parodias de lo ocurrido en la televisión y mucho peor…

En la internet.

Pero eso por el momento no les importaba. Ahora mismo lo importante era comer ramen instantáneo en ese lugar tranquilamente viendo el televisor.

-Ahí se fue nuestra vieja vida –dijo Gumi.

-Si… ¿te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? –quiso saber Miku.

Gumi miró el suelo un instante.

-Siento haber metido a Lily en esto.

-Y yo a Luka.

Ambas no dijeron nada, pero luego sonrieron.

-Pero hay que verlo del lado positivo, por fin en mucho tiempo, nadie nos molesta.

-Porque no saben dónde estamos.

-Eso también, pero hay que empezar de nuevo, ¿Qué me dices Gumi?

-Si… pero nos olvidamos de que acabamos de quedarnos sin disquera ni nada.

Miku de un brinco se puso de pie.

-¿Y qué dices de nuestros ahorros?

-Es cierto, tal vez gastamos mucho en la indemnización a las compañías pero –dijo Gumi golpeando la palma de su mano-, tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar un estudio de grabación y tal vez quedar en quiebra.

-La guitarra venía con esto dentro.

-¿Hmmm?

" _Disqueras Hades (Asociados con Purgatory Studios, Suffering Blast y Napalm Records), aquí empezaras de nuevo en el ámbito de los destroza tímpanos."_

-Hablé con ellos y dicen que nos darán una oportunidad si les damos el demo completa de la canción que compusimos.

-Eso es rápido.

-Sí, también dijeron que si es bueno haremos primero un cover de una canción de Primal Fear.

-¿Cual?

-El lugar donde los ángeles mueren

Gumi sonrió extrañada.

-Por alguna razón, creo que nos va bien.

-A que sí.

Las dos se estiraron un poco y dejaron sus envases en el suelo para irse a dormir en dos camas de camping que se llevaran.

-¿Cómo crees que nos vaya? –quiso saber Gumi.

-Yo creo que bien, vamos… somos las ex divas del proyecto Vocaloid, ¿o no?

Miku en verdad estaba muy animada con estos planes nuevos, tampoco negaba que ella también lo estaba, pero también algo nerviosa.

-Buenas noches Gumi.

-Buenas Miku.

Las horas pasaban, a pesar de que se metieron en sus camas y todo ambas se quedaron totalmente despiertas.

-Miku,

-Si Gumi.

-¿Estás despierta?

Miku hacia círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

-No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

-No… de hecho quiero cantar eso que compusimos las dos, para ver si en verdad podemos hacerlo. Comparadas con las otras que compusimos esta es la más santa.

-Eso es cierto…

De un brinco la chica de las ex coletas se levantaba.

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Si…

Moviendo todo de su lugar colocaron unos parlantes donde estaba hace no mucho el televisor y el sillón que usaran.

-Esto es pesado, ¿en serio Gumiya ayudaba con todo esto?

-Bueno, es el encargado de sonido y le gusta ver que el equipo esté del todo perfecto, ¿recuerdas?

Miku se frotaba la espalda.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué dejó el canto… su voz es genial.

-Lo sé, le pidieron que siga cantando tras Narcisista Delirante pero no quiso, me contó luego unos años después que se debía a que los productores iban a usar la misma receta que estaban usando con Rin y Len con nosotros.

Miku se alarmó.

-No me digas que…

-Sí, así es…

A veces se preguntaba el por qué sus productoras tenían ideas tan podridas.

-Bien, conectemos esto y esto, ¿el enchufe?

-Aquí mismo.

Todo estaba listo, Gumi conectaba la guitarra que al hacerlo parecía que temblaba deseosa se usarse.

-Los honores Gumi.

-Bien, ¿Lista?

-Claro…

Hicieron tempo y luego Gumi comenzó a tocar la guitarra de modo estridente a tal punto que parecía que todo estaba retumbando, Gumi que estaba en el micrófono empezaba a cantar. Su voz era la de siempre pero esta vez parecía como si la inocencia que tenía en sus canciones se hubiera esfumado para siempre. La música era potente, a tal punto que no tardaron en ser escuchadas por algunos transeúntes que quedaron como hipnotizados, mientras más fuerte sonaba la música más y más gente aparecía acercándose hasta que no tardaron a escucharse ovaciones y silbidos que ellas escucharon sorprendidas tras terminar la canción.

Extrañadas fueron a una de las ventanas y allí mismo un enorme grupo de gente gritando sus nombres.

-Eso es increíble –dijo Gumi sorprendida.

-¡Volvemos a la música! –gritó Miku escuchando con más fuerza sus gritos.

Mientras eran ovacionadas la guitarra parecía estarse riendo como… como puede reírse una guitarra.

 _ **000**_

Tras las semanas en que Miku y Gumi se fueran las casas principales del proyecto Vocaloid estaban deprimidas, no solo porque las dos almas de las mismas ya no estaban presentes sino que parecía haber una que otra aspereza… Luka se había marchado tras el incidente de la conferencia igual que Lily, Gakupo seguía tocando baladas y los ánimos parecían estar algo esfumados.

-Extraño a Miku –dijo Len tristón.

-Yo también –le apoyó Rin con la misma expresión.

En el televisor las noticias sobre el escándalo habían amainado ya que de las chicas no se veía nada.

-Así fue como tras una intensa investigación que se sigue buscando al terrible criminal Ryu Hayabusa por corrupción de menores tras ser encontrado con una estudiante de instituto conocida como Kasumi en el aeropuerto con dirección a una playa llamada DOA Xtreme3… Kyo Kusanagi aún no se recupera de la cirugía plástica que le hicieron para KOF XIV y aún hay más y más operaciones para tratar de recuperar su cara y no es el único, gran parte del plantel está decidido a demandar al cirujano que les hizo esas cosas, sobre todo Robert pro el bigote y Tizoc porque le cambiaron la cara de un grifo a un dinosaurio… Athena Asamiya se une a la demanda tras la cara que le pudieron, eso de querer seguir aparentando ser chica de colegio le está afectando mucho… más adelante hablaremos del ataque que ocurrió en la ciudad vecina donde de un montón de gatitos morados derrocaron a la gobernación del mismo liderados por el Señor Esponjoso-

El teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

-¿Hola? No, ya les dijimos que no hablaremos de eso... ¡¿Ah?! Len y yo no volveremos a esas estupideces.

Rin colgaba el teléfono indignada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Cryton quiere que hagamos una canción sobre dos hermanos que…

-Creo que se me la receta –dijo Lwen-, paso.

Los noticieros continuaban.

-¿Saben que hacen las antiguas estrellas del proyecto Vocaloid? Si, Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid hace ya varios meses que no se sabe nada de ellas. Incluso hubo rumores de que las encontraron en un bar trabajando de meseras o algo por el estilo. Peor de lo que si se sabe es que las pillaron a ambas con ropas viejas en una bodega en los límites de la ciudad, que bajo cayeron las ex divas…

Estas noticias alarmaron a los gemelos que decidieron llamar a Miku, peor la línea estaba desconectada pro falta de pago, algo debía estarles pasando a sus amigas y era grave.

Y más días pasaban.

-La policía llegó hasta los muelles por un escándalo ocurrido en él cerca de la actual "casa" de las ex divas, donde se las vio regresando muy ligeras de ropa, ¿acaso será que están tan mal?

Gumiya al igual que los gemelos y todos los demás intentaban comunicarse con Gumi y Miku, peor no había resultados.

-Yukarin, ¿tuviste éxito?

-No, tampoco IA ni Maika pudieron localizarlas, incluso Yuma fue al muelle pero no había nadie, Gumiya, estoy preocupada.

-No eres la única, hablé con Len e IO, no hay señales de ella y Gakupo me dijo que la cuenta de Gumi está vacía.

-Meiko me dijo lo mismo con la de Miku…

-Rayos, bueno, caso aparte, ¿viste a Lily u a Luka?

Yukari sentada en su cama llena de peluches de conejos negaba con la cabeza.

-No se han comunicado conmigo para nada.

-Maldita sea, gracia Yukarin.

-No es nada.

 _ **Más semanas después**_

-No hubo mucha gente en el evento –dijo Meiko a Kaito.

-Sí, esto se complica. Anon y Kanon me contaron que les están obligando a cantar covers de Gumi y Miku, lo mismo que a Merli y a Aoki. Hubo un bajón en la venta de entradas del debut de Fukaze y eso que era su debut.

-¿Y que hace Gakupo?

-Tampoco quiere cantar, la disquera le ha amenazado con romper el contrato y…

-¿Y?

-Y a él le vale un pepino.

Meiko golpeó la pared asustando a Kaito ya que creó una grieta.

-¡Rayos! ¡Y Luka y Lily que no aparecen!

-¡Chicos!

-¿…?

-¡MIKU Y GUMI ESTAN EN LA TELEVISION Y LA RED!

Los dos corrieron al escuchar la voz de Rin y esa noticia y lo mismo sucedía en la casa Internet Co.

Cuando todos se reunieron en sus respectivas casas no podían creer lo que veían.

-Gran debut, gran debut en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eran ellas, no cabía duda, todos estaban sin habla.

-Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid vendieron su alma al diablo para darnos este gran cambio, el infierno retumbará con sus voces en este gran disco lleno de furia y tinieblas.

Gumiya miraba con cara de shock el televisor.

-¿Cómo encontraste esto? –le preguntó a CUL.

-Haciendo zapping.

Gumiya no podía creer que a quien veía en la pantalla era su hermanita menor, mucho menso Meiko y Kaito al ver a Miku con pelo suelo pero con pinta de sex symbol liberada.

-¿E-es Mi-Miku?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Si lo supiera te diría.

Mostraban escenas de un videoclip muy extraño lleno de llamas y demonios con ellas cantando la misma canción que causara un desmadre en la entrevista hace meses. Ren golpeaba la palma de su mano.

-Con razón iban vestidas así. Estaban grabando un PV

-Nacidas para Odiar, gran estreno… siente la furia del odio en la música de las Metaloid.

 _ **000**_

 _ **Días después**_

-Un gran número de personas esperan haciendo una larga fila en las disqueras especializadas para comprar el nuevo disco de las ex divas de vocaloid Miku y Gumio lejos de sus almas mater. Se ha escuchado incluso de disturbios por parte de la fanaticada. Las redes fueron las primeras en filtrar la información de que las dos ex divas firmaron un contrato con una disquera nueva especializada en… (Psst, ¿es fidedigno esta cosa?, ¿En serio? Me estás tomando el pelo) la disquera en cuestión es muy conocida por lanzar discos del género Black y Trash metal. Ya saben, ese género que gusta a algunos pero no son comerciales exceptuando a algunos artistas psicodélicos como Marilyn Mensón, ¿Qué se traen estas dos? Nadie aún lo sabemos, solo podemos esperar a el momento en que el disco salga a la venta.

Las noticias continuaban, Cul sacando su celular buscaba en la red noticias sobre lo que estaba escuchando y los blogs y redes sociales también hablaban mucho del tema, las cosas parecían estar muy en serio, de hecho en una de las páginas de noticias donde estaba una foto de ambas con una aspecto que Cul creyó que debía ser una broma de mal gusto leyó que pronto ambas sacarían el PV a los medios.

-En tres días escucharemos su canción –dijo Cul.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es en serio.

Noticias y los rumores se esparcían, ¿por qué dos divas de música dulce y tierna estaban a punto de cambiar de modo tan radical? Graciosamente debido a esa curiosidad y morbo no era de extrañarse que ese primer disco como dúo los fans tanto les gustara o no el metal oscuro estuvieran en esas filas para comprar una copia.

Lejos en una cafetería.

-No lo creo, ¿Gumi y Miku cantando Black Metal? –hablaba aún algo atónita Luka que estaba al lado de Lily en una cafetería donde todos escuchaban al parecer el dichoso tema.

-¡Ah, Son Luka Megurine y Lily! ¡Quiero un autógrafo!

Un pequeño problema después con un guardia de seguridad.

-Ve esto Rosada –dijo Lily revisando su celular y mostrándole-.¿Hades Records? Es extraño, no recuerdo ninguna disquera con ese nombre.

-Debe ser de esas disqueras que aceptan solo bandas Heavy Metal.

-Pero yo fui a varias disqueras antes de ingresar al proyecto, incluso de ese tipo Rosada.

Luka sujetaba el celular de su amiga y seguía leyendo lo que estaba escrito.

-¿Metaloid? ¿No te suena?

La rubia hacía memoria.

-Cierto, era un proyecto que intentamos lanzar para salir del tema de música pop, a la compañía no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Esto me preocupa por alguna razón –dijo Luka sujetándose la barbilla.

-Aunque no lo creas, también a mí.

En el televisor de la cafetería escuchaban las noticias y todos estaban centrados en lo mismo, que Gumi y Miku se volvieron satánicas rockeras, algunos con burla y otros de modo más serio y profesional. Luka y Lily serias pagaron sus cafés y se marchaban, en la calle en un bello atardecer encontraron carteles pegados del inminente cambio de sus amigas que sería en unos días tras que se lanzara el sencillo en videoclip que provocó un escándalo mayúsculo.

" _ **METALOID… Prepárate para ir al Infierno y de vuelta"**_

Luka jalaba uno de los carteles arrancándolo de la pared.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora rosada?

-Mi intuición me dice que investiguemos.

-Pues me adelanté, pedí un disco antes de que llegara al mercado para que podamos oírlo en el departamento que alquilamos cuando salimos como Love Redrum, ¿recuerdas?

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido de tu parte.

-¿Ah? Pasaré por alto ese tonito Rosada porque esto es importante.

Tras un taxi y ver incrédulas como ya gente hacía cola en las disqueras especializadas en ese género produciéndose de nuevo disturbios por gente que colaba a sus amigos.

Tras un trayecto leve las dos llegaron hasta el edificio en cuestión donde nada más entrar encontraron el disco en el buzón.

-Aquí está.

La portada era de una calavera con una guitarra en medio mostrando las sombras de y Miku de perfil envueltas en alambres de púas. Subieron al departamento y Luka colocó el disco en el reproductor.

-¿Lista?

-Eso creo.

Luka pulsaba Play.

(Unas horas después)

Luka estaba en el suelo sin ropa y doliéndole todo el cuerpo.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

Tuvo un extraño sueño tras colocar el disco de Miku y Gumi, extrañamente creyó que estaba encima de Lily y… No, eso era irrisorio ella y su amiga…

No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y Lily igualmente abrazándola y despertando con varias marcas en el cuello y… en otros lugares.

-¡…!

-Hnnn… Que sueño más loco tuve rosada –dijo Lily levantándose-… soñé que te subías encima de mí y…¿¡…!?

-…

-¿…?

-¿¡…!?

-¡…!

-¡Gyaaah!

-¡KYAAAAAHH!

 _ **000**_

 _ **(**_ _Estos son los noticieros los días siguientes tras el estreno de las Metaloid_ _ **)**_

-Los disturbios aún continúan tras que las disqueras no pudieran dar abasto del nuevo disco de las ex divas del proyecto Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid, Metaloid, Renacidas para Odiar. La violencia ha estallado en las calles.

-Accidente casi fatal, la joven cantante Iroha Nekomura sufrió un accidente junto con su compañera coreana SeeU justo antes de entrar en la sala de conferencias donde iban a lanzar su nuevo disco en dúo, un reflector cayó de repente encima de ambas cantantes y antes de que pudieran hacer nada Iroha sufrió una fractura en su pierna lo mismo que SeeU, esto provocara un severo retraso en las giras y promociones del disco…

-Gakupo Kamui declara que deja la música permanentemente…

Alguien no sabe el por qué de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el por qué uno canta un asco y otro canta como un ángel, que apenas y puedas hacer unos trazos rectos con la tableta digital de tu PC mientras otro hace dibujos hiper finos en la misma o que limpies algo y de unos segundos termine como si hubieran vomitado encima. Así mismo el disco de Gumi y Miku se estaba volviendo un éxito realmente arrasador incluso en lugares donde el género nunca fue bien visto, era obvio que la fama de las cantantes había logrado lo necesario para que la gente las escuchara. En la red sus singles eran descargados tanto legal como ilegalmente de modo vertiginoso y su primera se preparaba a tal punto que las entradas se agotaron sin siquiera pensarlo.

Pero también había algo extraño, las casas Vocaloid de Crypton e Internet estaban calladas

-¡Somos un éxito! –chillaba Miku saltando en su cama nueva.

-Ni yo me lo creía, somos las mejores Miku.

-¡Sí!

Gumi que recogía un periódico de la mesa que le entregaran no hace mucho en la puerta de su nuevo departamento.

-¿Hmmm?

El teléfono sonaba.

-Gumi, tenemos que darnos prisa, el salón está a reventar y nos esperan a nosotras.

-Sí, voy.

Gumi dejaba el periódico donde vio en la portada la imagen del proyecto Vocaloid, peor no tuvo tiempo de verlo ya que si lo hubiera visto tal vez habría llamado a Miku para decirle lo que pasaba.

"Proyecto Vocaloid se desintegra, las pérdidas son descomunales, ola de caos por el nuevo disco de Gumi y Miku así como marcas en los rostros de los que la escucharon. Meiko ingresa a rehabilitación tras conducir ebria una aplanadora provocando destrozos y heridos. Kaito internado por intolerancia a la lactosa. Los cantantes del proyecto sufren graves accidentes… se rumorea de un culto a las ex divas de vocaloid."

Y la cerecita del pastel.

"Ha pasado más de una semana y aún no se sabe nada de las cantantes Lily ni Luka Megurine."

Parecía que estas canciones eran más que solo ruido ahora mismo y que el apocalipsis pronto, muy pronto se desataría.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _-Gracias por los Revs, ¿No habrán creído que nos olvidamos de esto, ¿verdad?_

 _-En el siguiente si hay revs la gran conclusión de este disparate._

 _ **La Administración**_


	3. Guitarra Maligna 3

_**LA GUITARRA MALIGNA 3**_

 _ **¡APOCALIPSIS!**_

 _Oigan, ¿Saben los motivos que hacen que un X fic en este lugar tenga más de dos o un revs y otros más de nueve? No tengo idea. En fin, gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y como no tengo tiempo pues colocamos el último capítulo de esta extraña miniserie. ¡Ají vamos!_

 _ **MOTA:**_ _No entiendo los motivos que hacen que a varia gente no le gustara Batman V Superman, a mí me gustó mucho, Si… intentaron meter mucho en muy poco tiempo y estaba hecho para aquellos que conocen de comics pero estuvo bien… menos claro la escena de súper abejita con la lanza de kriptonita._

 _ **-1-  
¡Armagedón!**_

Los gritos fueron más que suficientes como para que ellas se sintieran en la luna en su primer concierto, el segundo fue lo mismo y la gira demostró que ellas habían dejado muy de lejos a aquellas niñitas lindas de antaño, ahora eran divas del metal, divas sangrientas, divas llenas de poder y furia. Desafortunada o convenientemente ellas estaban dejando muy de lado el viejo mundo de donde una vez pertenecieron y con eso también no se daban cuenta de que afuera si estaban sucediendo cosas graves.

En un hotel lujoso lejos de todo muchos meses después del debut de su primer disco.

-Aaah, estoy muerta –dijo Miku sacándose las botas.

-Nos hicieron cantar más de 18 canciones –dijo Gumi por su lado un poco ronca-, me duele la garganta.

-¡METALOID! ¡METALOID! ¡METALOID!

Afuera se escuchaba los gritos de sus nuevos fans, Gumi que se colocaba una bata pensó que sería una buena idea salir al balcón y saludarles y abriendo la puerta salió provocando un griterío impresionante entre los miles, miles de fans. Gumi saludó alegremente a estos ignorando que no muy lejos estaban cinco patrullas incendiadas y un espantapájaros incendiado sacado de quien sabe dónde.

-Gracias a todos, muchas gracias por su… ¿…?

Gumi creyó estar viendo mal, pero todos parecían tener los ojos brillantes y miradas de maniacos. Sacudiendo su cabeza entró de nuevo aún escuchando las ovaciones.

-¿Pasa algo Gumi?

-¿Ah? N-no, no creo. Solo estoy cansada, tanta música demoniaca te marea.

-S-sí, eso creo también.

Ambas se ducharon (por separado mal pensados) y se acostaron, la verdad jamás creyeron que su disco con esa idea loca de black metal hubiera llegado tan lejos. Incluso su nuevo manager les había dicho que su disco estaba entre los mejores vendidos y ya estaban listas para recibir los discos de oro y platino por ese gran logro. Les estaba yendo muy bien, como nunca.

Sin embargo… sentían que algo estaba mal.

-Miku…

-¿Si?

-¿No extrañas a los demás?

La chica de las coletas se puso algo triste.

-Sí, extraño a Meiko y a los gemelos, a Kaito y a Luka.

-Yo a mis hermanos, a Kokone, a Cul y a Lily.

Ambas se pusieron melancólicas.

-¿Recuerdas la primera canción que cantamos juntas? –preguntó Gumi a su amiga de ex coletas.

-¿Cuál?

-La que cantamos junto con Luka. Vamos, como si no te acordaras.

Miku hizo memoria y por fin recordó.

-¿Hi Fi Raver?

-Esa… recuerdo que nos peleamos en la grabación, de hecho en todo momento, tú tiraste mis googles y yo te jalé de las coletas.

-Bueno, no nos llevábamos muy bien. Luka luego vino con una trucha del restaurante de al lado y nos dio en la cara con esta. Curiosamente tras eso empezamos a congeniar.

-Tal vez el pescado revolvió nuestros cerebros.

Ambas se rieron y suspiraron.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no los vamos a ver? –se le ocurrió a Gumi.

-Es cierto, en tres días acaba la gira. Será grandioso verlas, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde que iniciamos esta nueva etapa de nuestras carreras.

-Estoy ansiosa.

-Yo también.

Pensando eso se durmieron.

 _ **(Unas semanas más)**_

Tras varios contratiempos, entrevistas en radios y demás cosas Gumi y Miku estaban preparadas para regresar al lugar que una vez consideraron hogar pensativas de que había pasado todo ese tiempo, desgraciadamente no se habían logrado comunicar con sus amigos en ningún momento y como habían estado en conciertos y giras por alguna razón se les había olvidado todo. Como no había aviones u otro transporte ellas decidieron hacer el camino a vehículo o mejor dicho a carcachita con estampas de cebolletas.

-Creo que debemos llamarlos –dijo Miku.

-Buena idea.

Gumi sacó el celular y marcó el número de Gumiya, pero este no respondía.

-Hmmm, ¿No hay cobertura?

-No recuerdo que la carretera fuera tan desértica.

El autito (porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera) pasó por un cartel que antes no había y allí decía:

" _Bienvenidos a Ciudad Tanuki"_

-¿Eh? ¿Viste eso?

-Si, como que me recuerda a un videojuego –dijo Gumi de pronto.

El vehículo empezaba a entrar a la ciudad.

-¡Llegamos!

-Yay… ¿Uh?

Varias personas que caminaban por allí las vieron y todas ellas llevaban audífonos en la cabeza y se movían como de medios drogados, Miku y Gumi salieron del auto sujetando la guitarra extrañados de cómo caminaban.

-Eh…

-Ah…

Las caras de estos no eran las mejores que digamos.

 _ **(Unas horas tras la persecución)**_

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? –chilló Miku bloqueando la puerta del edifico de departamentos.

-¡Es como si se hubiera desatado una plaga zombi! –Dijo alterada Gumi viendo por la ventana a varia gente con audífonos en la cabeza y moviéndose por todo lados como animales olfateado el aroma de las dos.

-No, no zombi, infectados, infectados –corrigió Miku.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No, los zombis están medio podridos y gimen cada vez que caminan, los infectados…

-¡Eso no importa ahora!

Las luces se apagaban y alumbraban intermitentemente, los golpes cesaron de pronto y Gumi notó por la ventana que estos se marchaban colocando en sus celulares algo para seguir caminando. Las dos quedaron aterradas por lo que estaba pasando, ¿y cómo no estarlo? De repente llegan a la ciudad y todos los que estaban cerca de pronto actuaron como zombis (infectados) lanzando chillidos apuntándoles como en la película antigua llamada Los Ladrones de Cuerpos para empezar a perseguirlas, pero eso no era todo, era como si la ciudad hubiera sufrido una especie de hecatombe porque todo estaba de color gris, autos abandonados y disqueras cerradas como otros puestos así como grafitis con ellas como imagen central, tanto chibi como garabato.

-¿Lograste comunicarte con alguien? –le preguntó Miku a su amiga preocupada viendo su celular donde todos los número s de sus amigos estaban sin señal al parecer.

-No, ninguno… espera, voy a llamar a Gumiya por el número fijo que tiene en su cuarto. Tal vez tenga suerte.

El teléfono timbraba y de repente alguien respondía.

-¿Ho-hola?

-¿Hola? ¿Gumiya?

-¿Gumi? ¿Eres tú Gumi?

-Sí, soy yo hermanito, ¿qué pasa?

Leve silencio roto por el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada.

-Shhh, no tan fuerte Gumi, por favor.

-Gumiya, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

Miku mientras su hermana hablaba veía en una mesita pegada a la pared un montón de periódicos de todo tipo y empezó a revisarlos.

-N-no lo sé bien –susurró su hermano-, Cuando Gakupo se marchó buscando la iluminación tras decirme que vio un dragón de juguete que le decía que si cometía harakiri encontraría el tercer ojo no se qué las cosas fueron de mal a peor.

-¡Gaku-nii!

-¡N-no grites por favor!

-P-perdón.

Miku revisaba las portadas y el contenido, lo que veía era extraño y tenebroso, pero esa tensión desapareció cuando se quedó mirando un poster de una de las revistas donde estaba Ryu con barba mal rasurada y sin la parte superior de su kimono haciendo una pose "sexy" junto con Sol BadGuy en las mismas condiciones.

-(Baba) Ki-mono se ve Ryu sin Kimono (Más baba) y la flama Inmoral sí que está inmoral (más y más baba)

-Pasó por varios lados Gumi –explicaba Gumiya aún en susurros-, el proyecto, las chicas, los chicos, todos entraron en crisis tras escuchar tu single y a algunos les afectó aún más-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Te lo diría pe-pero…

Golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Gumiya.

-Mierda, me escuchó.

-¿Quién?

-Gumi, debes encontrar a Lily y a Luka, ellas no estaban presentes y puede que, que ellas puedan, puedan…

Más golpes y Gumi escuchó claramente a Yukari cantando.

-" _Siempre, siempre solamente debes estar pensando en mí… la única persona controlándote, esa solo debo ser yo, ¿entiendes? Pero Siempre puede haber una posibilidad así que para asegurarme, alrededor de nosotros todo el mundo es INNESECARIO, INNESESARIO_ , _SON INNESESARIOS!" (Tema: This Is Elimination de Yukari)_

La puerta se abría.

-¡Aaaah!

-Gumiya, ¿Por qué te ocultas? Si solo quiero probar algo nuevo.

-E-espera, espera, Yukarín. Cálmate por favor.

-Muh, eres muy puritano… te va a gustar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE PONES ESO ALLI?!

-¡Por qué es día de liberación femenina!

-¡WWWWWUUUUUAAAAAH!

Gumi separó el celular del oído al escuchar los gritos de su hermano y de algo chocando contra la pared.

-No seas tímido.

-¡Ese agujero no es para eso! ¡GAAAAAAH!

-¿Gu-Gumiya?

Otro ruido más.

-¡Rin ya cálmate por favor! –era Len.

-¡Vamos a darle al público lo que el público quiere! ¡INCESTO, Y MÁS INCESTO!

-¿D-dónde pillaste eso?

-De la habitación de Meiko… vamos a ver… si, ¡máxima potencia!

-¡AUXILIOOOO!

Gumi cortó la llamada a la mar de traumada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-El Armagedón –dijo Miku de pronto.

-¿¡Qué!?

Miku le pasaba el periódico más reciente y ahí estaba en primera portada ese titular: EL ARMAGEDON Y SIN BRUCE WILLIS.

" _No se sabe que ha sucedido recientemente en la ciudad y varias partes del globo, pero desde que las ex divas Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid se fueran del proyecto Vocaloid e ingresaran al lado oscuro de la música, un sin número de incidentes ocurrieron por todo el globo sobre todo a los demás miembros del proyecto sufriendo incidentes, accidentes y rechinar de dientes pero no solo eso, Vocaloid, la gran esperanza del mercado de la música ha desaparecido para siempre dejando a todas sus estrellas afectadas."_

-Vo-Vocaloid ha… ha…

-Imposible…

" _Los sucesos horribles y aterradores han ocurrido por todos lados que han llenado de miedo al mundo entero mientras por su lado los fans de las Metaloid sigue creciendo como espuma." "Ahora enlistamos las mayores señales del apocalipsis."_

Gumi leía aterrada.

-S-Stephanie Meyer recibe el premio nobel de literatura, 50 Sombras de Grey declarado el mejor libro de la historia, s-se lanza la versión porno de Zootopia… ¡Harán una nueva temporada del Chavo Animado! ¡El mundo está perdiendo el juicio!

-Va-vamos Gumi, n-no creo que sea para…

Gumi le interrumpió señalándole con su dedo índice un párrafo donde estaba la peor señal de que si estaba sucediendo el fin del mundo: "MICHAEL BAY GANA EL OSCAR A MEJOR DIRECTOR."

-¡Estamos en el apocalipsis!

-¡Siiiii! Que diga… ¡NOOOOOO!

Ambas se abrazaron.

-¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos!? –chilló Miku asustada por las revelaciones aterradoras del periódico.

Gumi recordó lo que dijo su hermano antes de que Yukari lo hiciera mujer.

-Lily y Luka, debemos encontrarlas –dijo velozmente la peli verde.

-¡Sí! Eh, pero, ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque así dice la trama del fic! ¡Andando!

 _ **-2-**_

 _ **Disparates, disparates y más disparates**_

Sujetando de nuevo la carcachita de Miku ambas aceleraron buscando el departamento que las dos chicas de pelo rubio y rosado normalmente usaban para asuntos varios sobre todo cuando se juntaban con Yukari para Love Redrum. En el trayecto fueron perseguidas por los fans zombis pero ante todo por una enorme aplanadora amarilla pilotada por… ¡por Meiko!

-¡Meiko, cálmate!

-Move bitch, get out on the way bitch –tenía en la radio a todo volumen Meiko moviendo la cabeza con una enorme botella de licor en su mano izquierda.

-¡MEIKOOOOOO!

Las dos velozmente salían de la carcachita que terminaba como calcomanía mientras Meiko seguía su rumbo aplastando más cosas, Miku corrió hasta su auto aplastado y lo levantó como una lata aplastada.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!

-Vamos Miku, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Los zombis se acercaban a ellas corriendo.

-Autógrafo, autógrafo, autógrafo.

-Aprisa, no estamos lejos Miku.

-Eso hago, eso hago…

Gumi divisó a lo lejos una larga cabellera violeta y eso la esperanzó.

-¡Gaku-niiii!

Sin respuesta.

-Gaku-nii, que bueno que…

Gakupo aparecía con un bigote postizo y ropas muy pero muy estrafalarias.

-Yo no soy Gaku-nii, yo soy el ¡samuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, el samurái de la cumbia!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAH!

Gumi escapaba a toda velocidad viendo a su hermano bailar salsa.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la ciudad?! –sollozó Gumi tras semejante escena.

-Lo único que faltaría sería que viniera un asteroide o algo por el… ¡Galaco!

Las dos se detuvieron, en lo alto de los cielos un asteroide de arco iris y en ella una chica con un cabello muy colorido como de helado de cassata y una coronita negra descendía a toda velocidad lanzando risas de villana.

-Yo solo quería que me dibujes un cordero –se quejó el principito que estaba amarrado en una pequeña silla.

-Woohohohoho, ahora yo soy la principita y hoy estrellaré el asteroide contra el suelo, wuohohoho.

Asteroide ¡VAAAAA!

En el caos las dos llegaron a un callejón respirando con dificultad.

-¿C-cómo p-a-pasó es-esto? –preguntó Miku respirando a duras penas.

-Yo puedo explicar –dijo un árbol a su lado asustándolas, pero viendo detenidamente Gumi lo reconoció.

-¡YUMA!

Era un chico de cabello rosado corto que en esos momentos tenía ramas de un árbol en su frente y en sus axilas, Gumi corrió hacia él asustada.

-Yuma, Yuma…

-Hola Gumi, que bueno que estás bien.

-Te dije que no trabajaras con Uramanbou, ¡Está loco! En una de sus canciones me hizo cantar sobre estar enamorada de un extinguidor parlante.

-Ese no es el problema –dijo Yuma-, el problema parece venir de su disco, provoca cosas extrañas.

-Explícate VY2 –dijo Miku acercándose a él sacando una tijera de podar y cortando alguna ramitas para que pudiera hablar mejor.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero tras que saliera a la venta un sin número de cosas raras pasaban, debí tomar más atención cuando Flower se volvió hombre de pronto y raptó a Anon, pero no me di cuenta.

Las dos dejaron de lado eso de que V-Flower se volviera hombre.

-¿Qué Flower raptó a Anon? ¿Y qué pasó con Kanon?

-No lo sé, vino Kyo un día y se la llevó, nada más. Me contó que sus amigos de Zola se separaron intentando escapar del caos pero Wil fue atrapado por Merli y un montón de hadas malévolas para algo con un tal árbol Yggdrassil junto con Avanna y Yuu, Yuu fue a ver a Mayu y no se le volvió a ver.

-¿Y qué pasó con VY1? ¿Con Mizky?

-Está por allí –dijo señalando una esquina, en esta solo estaba un abanico y nada más, pero el abanico se movía en el aire bailando alegremente mientras se escuchaba una canción extraña.

-Soy la Vocaloid Invisible, Soy la Vocaloid Invisible, Soy la Vocaloid Invisible, Soy la Vocaloid Invisible, Soy la Vocaloid Invisible. Les dio flojera darme imagen, les dio flojera darme imagen, lala-lala-lala.

Las ramas crecían más y más.

-¡Yuma!

-Esto ocurrió cuando escuchamos su disco, como si algo se activara con el mismo. CUL se está creyendo Dante y está cazando demonios por allí, Kaito se postuló al puesto de juez de la suprema corte y ganó, pero todo se volvió un desmadre tras eso sobre todo por su incontinencia estomacal por los helados.

-¿¡Qué pasó con IA, Clara, Maika, Kokone!? Incluso Rana –quiso saber Miku más asustada.

-Maika, IA y Clara están esparciendo el virus cuando se dedicaron a Yoguis, el mantra de IA y los disparates de Maika y Clara provocan alucinaciones que provocan a su vez que más gente compre su disco, Kokone fue raptada por Oliver que creó su compañía de piratas aéreos llamada Fuck You y en cuanto a Rana…

-Rana está por allí –dijo Gumi jalando de la blusa a Miku y enseñándole una esquina donde estaba la mencionada con su capucha de rana y…

-Como baila el sapito dando brinquitos, ribit, ribit…

Yuma sujetó la muñeca de Gumi.

-Busquen a Lily y a Luka, rápido, algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

-Sí, pero primero te llevo conmigo.

-Ya intentaron podarme –dijo Yuma-, sale peor, ¡Vayan!

En la esquina aparecían los fans zombis.

-Metaloid, Metaloid.

-¡Vayan!

-Adiós Yuma, te quiero.

Tras esto las dos siguieron corriendo y mientras corrían estaban extrañadas de lo que pasaba.

-¿Nosotras causamos esto?

-Imposible, nosotras solo… -Miku de pronto tuvo una revelación (¡Milagro!)-, la guitarra.

-¿¡Qué!?

-La guitarra, recuerda que es una guitarra diabólica, las cosas diabólicas hacen eso, ¿no?

-¿¡Y entonces por qué la invocaste!?

-¿La? Las dos lo hicimos zanahoria.

-¡¿Pero acaso no te diste cuenta?!

Las dos comenzaban a pelearse hasta que más personas zombis vinieron cerca de ella casi atrapándolas, pero su velocidad les salvó metiéndola en un edificio que curiosamente era el que estaban buscando.

-El departamento, el departamento –revisaba Gumi-, aquí es… Miku, vamos por las escale…

El ascensor se abría.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí?

El ascensor subía lentamente mientras ellas no se hablaban escuchando una tonadita en el ascensor.

-Mi dinosaurio, mi dinosaurio, mi dinosaurio, dino-dinosaurio… quiero un terrible y cruel dinosaurio.

Llegaban al piso y las dos salían del ascensor.

-Aquí es –dijo Gumi-, solo debemos… ¿Eh?

-¿Ahora qué?

En la puerta estaba un cartel.

" _Bienvenidos a las 50 sombras de Liluka"_

Algo feo seguro pasaba ahí dentro, Miku temblorosa tocó la puerta, se abrieron varios seguros y temiendo que encontraran una especie de infierno o algo por el estilo se tomaron de la mano pero curiosamente solo vieron a Lily con una bata amarilla.

-¿Si? Ah, Chicas…

-¡Lily! –Gumi se lanzó sobre ella-, que bueno que estás bien.

Lily no comprendía su modo de actuar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lily, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa afuera? –quiso saber Miku.

-Un poco. Zanahoria, deja de abrazarme.

-Lily, Lily, Lily.

Miku sentía un ambiente medio raro en el lugar, de hecho poco a poco se dio cuenta que todo el lugar tenía velas aromáticas y varias cortinas de seda color rosa y amarillo, eso le hizo acordarse de Luka.

-Lily, ¿Luka está contigo?

La rubia miró sorprendida a Miku.

-Pues claro, ¿dónde más iba a estar? Está en nuestro cuarto especial.

-Que bien, debemos… ¿Cuarto especial?

Miku y Gumi se miraron extrañadas siguiendo a la rubia que abrió un cuarto donde había una abeja y una sardina en la puerta, cuando entraron, esto, ¿Vieron alguna vez una peli hentai del tipo bondage o jugaron Custom Maid 3D? pues dense a la idea del cuarto oscuro que estaba allí y con una Luka atacada con cueros y los ojos vendados.

-Perdón por la espera rosadita –dijo risueña Lily.

-Lu-Lu. ¿Luka? –Miku estaba en shock

-Ah, Hola Miku, ¿Cómo te va? –saludó alegremente Luka a pesar de su posición.

-Ajá, hablaste –dijo Lily triunfante agarrando una fusta ante el espanto de Gumi-, castigo. ¿Me esperan chicas?

Lily se quitaba la bata amarilla mostrándose vestida de cueros, hebillas y tacones muy altos que se acercaba donde Luka y cerraba las cortina, aunque eso no impedía que las otras dos vieran lo que pasaba.

-Niña mala, niña mala.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Sí, soy una niña mala, ¡Dame más duro!

Como se que la mayoría que lee esto son medio pervertidas/os dejaré las cosas a su imaginación de lo que vino luego, tras unos quince minutos y trauma de Miku y Gumi, Luka aparecía con una bata rosada al lado de Lily ambas tomadas de la mano.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Miku? –preguntó Luka tranquilamente a pesar de la escenita de hace poco.

-Lu, Lu, Luka, ¿qué fue lo de…?

-Ah, eso. Solemos intercambiar roles de vez en cuando, hoy me tocaba ser la sumisa.

-Sí, pero lo haces mal mi rosada –dijo Lily-, pero me gusta cuando das pelea.

¡Esto se estaba volviendo un manicomio!

-Luka, yo creí que tú y mi hermano…

-Bueno, rompimos hace un año y creo que fue lo mejor –dijo Luka alegremente-, porque así me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ¿Verdad sexy Rubia?

-Así es mi lujuriosa rosada –dijo con tono sexy Lily.

-Chi-chicas, ¿Qué les pasó?

Las dos se miraron.

-Bueno, estábamos preocupadas por ustedes y decidimos averiguar cómo era su nuevo estilo –dijo Luka tranquilamente-, obtuvimos una copia y…

¡Era cierto! ¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¿¡Qué carambas había pasado!?

-Pero estamos felices de su nuevo inicio –dijo Lily alegremente-, de hecho gracias a ustedes abrimos los ojos y supimos que el proyecto Vocaloid no era lo nuestro. Y que nosotras dos bueno…

Se estaban mirando raro, esas dos se miraban raro.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar –dijo Miku mareada.

-Yo también.

Una pausa incómoda rota de pronto por Luka.

-Bien, como veo que no hay que perder tiempo hay algo que quiero preguntarte rubia.

-¿Qué es?

Luka de su bata sacó una cajita, las otras dos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-Lily, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Nooooo! –chillaron a coro Gumi y Miku.

-¡Si, si quiero Luka!

Tras estos e besaron, se abrazaron, se olvidaron de las otras dos se tiraron al suelo y… (Escena porno yuri gratuita se inserta aquí) aprovechando esto Miku y Gumi salieron corriendo del lugar cerrando con llave y corriendo lo más que podían.

 _ **-3-  
¡Duelo Musical!  
(**_ _Plagiado de una película con Jack Black_ _ **)**_

-Esto, esto no puede pasar –dijo Miku casi sin aire-, esto es algo, algo estúpido.

-¡Yo no quiero esto! –chilló Gumi-, no lo quiero, yo solo quería volver a ser alguien que adorara cantar, ¡Solo eso! ¡Yo no quería provocar el fin del mundo!

-Gu-Gumi

-¡No quiero esto! Quiero mi casita con mis hermanos, con CUL siempre haciendo algo, con Kokone alegre e inocente ¡Y con una Lily no lesbi-dominatrix! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

Gumi ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar, Miku también llorando la abrazó.

-Yo también quiero mi casa, la casa con mis amigos… ¡yo tampoco quería esto!

Entre llantos Miku abrió los ojos.

-Debemos arreglarlo –dijo de repente.

-¿Q-qué?

-Debe haber algún modo –dijo Miku y después miró con rabia la guitarra que seguía a su hombro-, debemos cambiar esto, ¡Y lo haremos!

Gritando lanzó la guitara al suelo pero no logró nada más que ser lanzada por los aires del rebote de la misma.

-¡Miku!

-Ayayayayay, tú maldita guitarra.

Sin darse por vencida Miku buscó por las paredes pillando una caja roja que destrozó con la guitarra que tampoco se arruinó y sacó un hacha.

-¡Toma!

El hacha se partía y Miku otra vez en el suelo, Gumi se unió al intento de destruir la guitarra usando una silla, el extintor, un lanzallamas sacado de quien sabe dónde, Miku usó una tijera, navajas y un coctel molotov peor el resultado fue el mismo, la guitarra seguía intacta.

-¿De qué está hecha esta cosa? –se quejó Gumi.

Miku que no se daba por vencida levantó la guitarra para botarla por la ventana, peor antes de hacerlo notó una leve inscripción:

" _Si hay queja volver al lugar de la invocación y busquen a la primera persona extraña semi malévola que pillen."_

-Gumi, debemos ir donde Mayu, ella tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo el sabio de internet de las películas actuales de terror?

-Algo así. Vamos… pero…

-¿Qué?

-Con lo que vimos… me da miedo pensar en cómo puede estar.

No era para menos, tras todo lo que vieran en las calles y sus amigas, pensar en que pudiera haberse vuelto Mayu que de por sí está algo loquita ya era de preocuparse, aún se acordaban lo que les contó Luka, Lily e IA cuando esta al cantar esa canción de Dream Demon abrió un portal en medio videoclip para darle "ambiente" a la canción convirtiéndolas en diablas de verdad y traer uno que otro demonio que se convirtieron en la banda. Se tardó una semana y tres rituales oscuros después para que las cuatro volvieran a ser las de siempre, aunque Lily y Luka estuvieron una temporada dándose de topes tras lo ocurrido cuando se peleaban entre ellas.

-Pero si podemos hacer algo…

-Debemos…

Gritos de parte de LIly que se escuchaban hasta allí.

-¡Sí, dame más y más duro rosada! ¡Así!

-¡Corre! ¡Aprisa! –chilló Miku a Gumi-, ¡antes de que nos arrepintamos todos!.

Una carrera luego evadiendo a zombis y a una Meiko con aplanadora llegaron al departamento de Mayu.

-A-aquí estamos.

-¿L-lista?

-No.

-Yo tampoco…

Ambas tomaron aire.

-Una, dos, tres… ¡YA!

Empujaron la puerta cayendo de bruces en el afelpado suelo color rosa.

-¡Ouch!

-¡AY!

-Ah, chicas. ¿Cómo están?

Gumi y Miku se quedaron de piedra al ver a Mayu como siempre, con su misma ropa de Lolita gótica, su peluche de conejo y cabello rubio pálido terminado en multicolor ahí tomando una taza de té muy tranquila. Su departamento seguía siendo el mismo y todo… exceptuando a un Yuu de Zola Project en la cama medio calavera y con uan sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ma-Mayu?

Esta le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Seguro están preguntándose que está pasando la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Ambas asintieron, Mayu sonrió alegre.

-Vengan, se los explicaré en mi lugar secreto.

Diciendo esto Mayu que estaba sentada en el mullido sillón rosa pálido con figuras de conejitos se elevó y empezó a aletear unas alas de murciélago y una cola terminada en punta que se movía de un lado para otro dirigiéndose al poster del pony. Las otras dos se quedaron paralizadas ante esta imagen un breve instante.

-Ah…

-Bu-Bueno, al menos sigue siendo Mayu, ¿verdad Gumi?

-Sí, creo. Eh, Yuu, Yuu, ¿estás bien?

La semi momia en la cama levantó el pulgar.

Tras darle un puñetazo al pony maligno ambas bajaron de nuevo al santuario de Mayu donde todo estaba muy ordenado como siempre y en medio de este un libro enorme con alambre de púas y sellos curiosos y con el sello de la biblioteca en un lado.

-¡Ah, es el libro ese!

-Así es chicas, ahora hablemos.

El lugar de repente se vio rodeado de fantasmas.

-Y-y-y ¿p-p-por q-q-q-q-qué n-n-no a-a-a-arriba Ma-ma-ma-ma-Mayu? –tartamudeo Gumi.

-G-gumi, pa-pa-pa-pareces ametralladora.

Mayu soltó una risa inocente.

-Tranquilas, sigo siendo la de siempre, no me las voy a comer… aún.

-¿¡EEEEEH!?

-Bromeo, bromeo… si vieran sus caras –dijo riéndose la chica, luego algo más seria se acercó al altar-. Miren, lo que pasa es que su disco provocó el fin del mundo.

Las dos se quedaron mudas.

-Sí, el juicio final, los cinco jinetes del apocalipsis, las nueves trompetas, esas cosas.

-¿No eran cuatro jinetes? –preguntó Miku

-Se les adicionó la Hipoteca unos años después.

-Ah. Entonces, ¿Nosotras hicimos esto?

Mayu sacaba su tarjeta de la biblioteca y abría el libro.

-Lo que pasó es que la guitarra que invocaron es un poco mañosa si no hacen un ritual de seguridad. Le da por intentar destruir el mundo de vez en cuando y traer al diablo a la tierra con profecías y demás.

Gumi miró con ojos de puñal a Miku.

-Miku…

-Eh, yo no sabía… en serio que no.

-Seguro que no, generalmente esas cosas están escritas con letra chica, miren.

Mayu sacó una lupa y sí, allí había instructivos.

" _Si lees esto, significa que no pudimos fumarte para que desates la hecatombe mundial, es una pena. Nos robaste la diversión"_

-La guitarra si no se usa bien puede hacer una que otra travesura. Una vez por ejemplo Hendrix con su música terminó liberando una horda de hippiezombies en el mundo que se comieron muchos cerebros hasta que los Beatles que salieron de su retiro los inundaron con su canción "Todo lo que se necesita es Amor". Otra Therion libero a las fuerzas del mal y Hammerfall tuvo que reunir a los esqueletos guerreros con Hearts On Fire, otra vez los de Dragonforce abrieron un portal donde miles de dragones aparecieron e incineraron Irlanda hasta que los de Rhapsody Of Fire invocaron la Espada Esmeralda y se comieron al Dragón Blanco en Navidad mientras Stratovarius devolvía a los restantes al zoológico celestial. Luego Epica junto con Nightwish abrieron dos veces seguidas un abismo en el ártico y Sirenia creó una prisión de hielo para que el innombrable no saliera del mismo. La más reciente fue cuando Gloryhammer usó su frikimetal y casi atrae un meteorito con unicornios zombis caníbales y a los hechiceros del caos, más las industrias Stark les dieron armaduras Iron Man para enfrentarlo mientras Powerwolf juntaba a los hombres lobo en la Armata Strigoi para comerse a los unicornios… así y cosas por el estilo.

Si, si, se que lo que está diciendo no tiene mucho sentido, de hecho era un disparate.

-Los que cantan metal tienen una vida muy animada, ¿no Miku?

-Sí, mucha –Miku sacudió su cabeza-. Mayu, ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Incluso… hay una profecía sobre ustedes ahora mismo.

-¿Eh?

Las dos se acercaron y sí, había un pasaje.

" _Cebolleta y Zanahoria se hundirán en la ruina y la guitarra definitiva renacerá divina."  
"Cuando las Divas olviden su camino y sean lanzadas de su hogar el gran desastre comenzará…"  
"Terribles hecatombes en la ciudad vocal arrasaran la tierra."  
"La ebria y el heladero abandonados a su suerte, arrollaran todo con la rueda de la banana y la naranja."  
"No muertos bien vivos caminaran en el mundo"  
"Ovacionando a las ex divas con coro rotundo."  
"El samurái abatido con su espada deprimida, juego con berenjenas antes de la oscura hazaña"_

" _Gatitos y conejos morderán pantuflas… perros y sapitos croaran a la luna"_

" _Los furris verán a un zorro cogerse a un conejo, los demás miraran esto con rostro perplejo."_

" _Las estrellas dulces serán devoradas y las cartas de amor serán vomitadas"  
"Y cuando la pulpo y la abeja unidas terminen, ya verá el mundo si sonríe"  
"Todo esto se cumplirá… porque rima."_

-También hay una profecía de que el mundo arderá en llamas cuando Walt Disney monopolice el anime y manga.

Aunque las cosas estaban bien estúpidas, lo que pasaba era de cuidado.

-La pulpo y la abeja… ¡Luka y Lily!

-Que terminen, no entiendo que… -Miku se sonrojaba.

-¿Luka no le pidió matrimonio a Lily cuando llegamos?

-O, entonces si se está cumpliendo –dijo Mayu animada.

Gumi y Miku estaban preocupadas.

-EH Mayu, si esto sigue ¿Qué pasaría?

-Bueno, ¿Conoces Crossed?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hay revistas allí, si quieren ver.

Mayu les indicó una estantería con miles de comics, las dos revisaron los que les indicaba y...

-¡UWAAAAAAH! ¡Mayu debes hacer algo urgente!

La diablilla revisaba.

-Tal vez, tal vez… ¿Les gusta el sexo Yuri?

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ah no, eso sirve para evitar que el ártico se vuelva helado de frutilla. Hmmm…

Miku se acercó a ella y le arrebataba el libro.

-Yo reviso.

-Eh Miku…

El libro de golpe cobraba vida.

-¡ÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAM!

-¡Gyaaaah!

El libro se cerró de golpe y luego empezó a morder el cabello de Miku furioso.

-Solo puede verlo quien lo sacó de la biblioteca.

-¡Quiétenmelo, quítenmelo!

-V-voy… ¡Gyaaah, no muerdas mis googles!

Mayu se reía a carcajadas con lo que pasaba hasta que por fin el libro se calmó cuando Mayu le dio un trozo de pollo crudo y meneando el listón de una esquina se acercó a quien le sacara de la biblioteca dejando a Miku y a Gumi como si las hubiera agarrado una jauría de perros.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿te asustaron esas chicas? Si, si… lindo librito, lindo necronomiconcito…

-¡ÑAMÑAM!

Gumi y Miku ya le miraban con cara de quererla asesinar.

-Ejem. Dejen ver, dejen ver…

-Oye Mayu –le habló Miku dándose cuenta de repente de algo muy importante.

-¿Si?

-¿De dónde tienes el libro original?

Mayu sonrió.

-Lo suelo sacar de la biblioteca municipal de vez en cuando.

-¿¡Hay una copia en la biblioteca!?

-¿No lo sabías? Es mejor que comprar manuscritos que se queman una vez usados.

-Mikuuu…

La mirada de puñal de Gumi ahora se iba a Miku. Mayu seguía revisando.

-Aquí están los contra hechizos. Podrían usar la espada esmeralda para destruir la guitarra pero se quebró cuando Turilli dejó la banda, o hablar con Mother Maiden y que se vuelvan parte de su escuadrón de imperdonables por cien años pero para ese tiempo el mundo se haría pomada… también pueden ir a Silent Hill, buscar el Metatrón y la agliopolis crear un zumo con los mismos con azúcar y tomárselo cada ochos horas hasta que tengan diarrea, o ir al Ishimura recoger unos trocitos de la mente colectiva, pero eso iniciaría una plaga necromorfo y…a, también pueden devolverle al guitarra al diablo y decirle que ya no la quieren.

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí, solo eso…

-¿Dónde podemos pillar al diablo?

-Ahora mismo debe estar en misa en la parroquia de la plaza.

-¡Vamos Gumi!

Miku jalaba a su amiga de la mano y se la llevaba a toda velocidad, Mayu seguía revisando.

-Peroooo, puede que se enfade y quiera hacer tentacle rape con ustedes o hacerles escuchar cumbia de por vida. ¿Gumi, Miku?

No estaban ya; una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esto no me lo pierdo.

Diciendo esto se elevó con sus alitas y se marchó volando.

 _ **000**_

En un templo muy curioso donde todos los dementes con audífonos alababan al Dios del Metal, Gumi y Miku entraron algo temerosas al mismo, ahí sujetos con capuchas rojas y demás cosas estaban delante de un altar donde estaba la imagen de la guitarra y en medio de ella.

-Ah, hola chicas, ¿cómo les va?

-Piko, ¿eres tú?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no te veíamos desde que comenzó la segunda fase del proyecto Vocaloid, me dijeron que Miki te metió en un contenedor porque la estabas engañando y te fuiste al Ártico. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el diablo –dijo alegre el peliblanco-, Y Piko no se fue al Ártico, se fue a Júpiter.

-No, ya en serio.

-En serio, soy el diablo. Solo tomé esta forma para sentirme más a gusto en este lugar.

Gumi y Miku se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Ah, con que no me creen, ¿Eh? Pues bien.

Un estallido de fuegos artificiales y… aparecía el cornudo en persona tipo el modelo de la película Leyenda de 1986, al verlo Gumi y Miku se abrazaron chillando.

-Ahora si –otra vez se volvía Piko-, ¿me creen?

-S-s-s-s-si, te creemos.

Piko alegremente se iba al altar y apoyaba sus manos allí.

-Díganme mis adoradas Divas, ¿qué pasa?

Miku y Gumi asintieron y la de coletas se acercó con la guitarra.

-Lo que pasa es que… ya no queremos la guitarra, fue divertido y todo pero ya no queremos esto y nos gustaría que, que te la quedaras.

Piko quedó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh, no leyeron las indicaciones, ¿verdad? En ellas dice claramente que prohibido retractarse.

-Eh no, no lo leí, pero me dijeron que si te lo devolvemos todo estará en paz, ¿verdad?

-¡Miku! ¿¡No revisaste bien el conjuro!?

-Se me pasó.

-¿¡Se te pasó?! ¡Estamos en medio apocalipsis!

-Lo siento Gumi, yo no…

Sin darse cuenta a su detrás y por la expresión de susto de Gumi se dio cuenta que ahora Piko tomaba la forma del diablo de los Shin Megami Tensei (busquen que yo no soy enciclopedia) gigante y aplastantemente aterrador.

-SE ATREVEN A DECIRLE AL DIABLO QUE NO LES GUSTA SU GUITARRA.

-N-no, no es eso es, es que... es que…

-USTEDES SUFRIRAN LA IRA DE… Hola Mayu.

-Hola –Mayu había llegado.

El cornudo se aclaraba la garganta y apuntando a una esquina otra vez volvía el ambiente demoniaco.

-LAS ENVIARE AL MAS PROFUNDO AGUJERO DEL INFIERNO Y ALLI COMERAN TUNAS HASTA QUE SE TAPEN.

-¡Noooo! ¿Sin cáscara?

-NO, CON TODO Y CASCARA.

-¡Uwaaaaah!

Pero de repente la música desaparecía el ambiente y todo.

-Aunque, hmmm. Bien, ¿quieren devolverme la guitarra?

Las dos que se abrazaban entre ellas asintieron.

-Bien, si pueden derrotarme con su repertorio musical. Yo me llevaré la guitarra y los problemas.

-¿En serio? –Miku veía una esperanza- Pero si perdemos.

-El apocalipsis seguirá y ustedes, serán víctimas de mi mascota pervertida.

Ante ellas aparecía una enorme Taco Luka con lápiz labial, Mayu miraba todo animada.

-Sipi, tentacle Rape –dijo Mayu.

-¡Mikuuu! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

-Aceptamos, vamos a luchar.

 _(Si piensan que es copia de una película de Tenacious-D de quien recién me enteré que existían, pues sí, nos inspiramos un poco en ella ya que vimos la película hace una semana, no fue la gran cosa, excepto las rolas, eso sí)_

-Ah, pero no tienen mucho tiempo –dijo el diablo mostrando de repente una escena donde Luka y Lily estaban en un altar en la planta baja del edificio-, solo tienen hasta que estas chicas terminen su juramento Yuri. Caso contrario igualmente todo acabará.

-¿Y-y cuando es eso?

-Cuando entren a su salón 50 Sombras de Liluka y...

-¡Sin describir!

Escalofríos. El diablo tomaba de nuevo la forma de Piko con una sonrisa medio torcida.

-¡Y para que vean que no soy tramposo! ¡Aquí está el jurado más aburrido existente en todo el universo! ¡El Coro de los Ángeles!

De pronto un enorme grupo de ángeles con ropa de ejecutivos aparecía.

-Luci, ¿Ahora qué? –dijo un tipo con cabello parado pelirrojo suspirando.

-No molestes Rafa, ahora, ustedes calificaran esta competencia.

El ángel miró el cielo fastidiado.

-Genial, otra competencia de metal –dijo rafa-, Gabi…

-¿Si? –apareció un ángel con mirada risueña.

-Activa el metalometro y llama a Miguel.

-Claro…

Gumi y Miku temblaron ante la presencia de todo esto, pero no debían rendirse y usando la guitarra maligna Miku y Gumi comenzaron con una poderosa canción, sin embargo los ángeles ni se inmutaron, luego vino Lucifer con una solo multi completo de guitarra, teclado, batería y coro multifacético, el metalometro se movió un poquito.

-Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden, ustedes pueden –animaba Mayu con pompones y uniforme de porrista.

-Y ahora, mi más grande obra MUSICA SATANICA… DESDE EL CORAZON. ¡UWAAAAAAHHHH!

Esta vez si el metalometro celestial resonó y los ángeles levantaban las manos haciendo un muy aburrido Yeah, yeah, Gumi y Miku caían al suelo sorprendidas.

-Miku, no lo vamos a lograr.

-¡No te rindas Gumi! ¡CON TODO!

-Sí…

La guitarra resonó con fuerza de nuevo y el metalometro se movió, el diablo hizo lo mismo hasta que la misma guitarra de pronto saltó de las manos de Miku y fue a parar a las manos del diablo.

-La guitarra reconoce al vencedor. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Y el tiempo se acaba, ¡Miren!

En el gran monitor Lily y Luka estaban ya en la habitación esa dándose de besucones y Mayu muy interesada viendo la misma.

-Me pregunto quién usará las velas, Lily o Luka… ooooh, Lily

Las chicas cayeron al suelo.

-No, no Luka, no metas eso en el trasero de Lily.

-Lily deja ese aparato con… ay, mis ojos.

La Taco Luka se levantaba y sonreía de manera macabra y agarraba a las dos que chillaron, el diablo les hizo un ademán con el brazo.

-Les gané vocalocas, ahora el mundo será mío, mío, jajajaja.

-¡Oigan ángeles! ¿¡Que no van a hacer algo al respecto!? –se quejó Miku.

-Nop, son las reglas.

-¡¿Es broma?!

El enorme tentáculo se convertía en miles de tentaculitos chiquitos del tamaño de… imaginen pervertidas.

-E-es el fin…

-¡Nooo! ¡Nooo quiero que acabe así! –sollozó Gumi-, no quiero volverme la perra de Satanás y su mascota que se parece a Luka.

-Yo, yo lo siento, lo siento Gumi.

-Miku…

-¡Gumi!

Mayu por su lado seguía observando tranquila ahora con un refresco.

-Hmmm, es como un anime hentai de esos. Taco Luka dale.

-¡MAYU!

El diablo reía con fuerza y los ángeles decidían ver revistas de buenos modales mientras el aplausómetro se desaparecía, las chicas resignadas se miraron y vencidas Gumi empezó a cantar una cancioncita.

-Recuerdo que mi madre me lo dijo una vez…

Taco Luka se detuvo y el diablo miró a esta. Los ángeles también lo notaron.

-Tu condimento mágico será.

Ahora Miku le seguía.

-Recuerdo que mi padre me lo dijo una vez…

-¡Noooo! –chilló el diablo

Ante las miradas de los ángeles apareció otro medidor con el nombre de VOCALOMETRO.

-Increíble. Crearon su propio medidor… Luci, la competencia sigue.

Mayu entendió eso antes que el diablo.

-Chicas, sigan cantando canciones dulces.

La canción de las palabras volvió con más fuerza y luego esa… LA TERCERA GUERRA DEL PUDIN, el diablo se tapaba los oídos y decidió contraatacar con la guitarra. El lugar comenzaba a temblar por la música que se enfrentaba y no solo eso, Luka y Lily se habían detenido.

-¿Oyes eso Rubia?

La música linda y la metalera chocaban épicamente.

-Si rosada, lo oigo, son las chicas –Lily puso cara seria.

Las dos escuchaban más músicas tiernas de repente, las viejas Miku y Gumi.

-No sé qué pasa Rosada, pero debemos ayudar.

-Pero como…

-¡Yo ayudo! –dijo Mayu apareciendo de pronto y creando un portal.

-¡Vamos Rosada!

-E-espera no pienso ir disfrazada de dominatrix… ¡Lilyyy!

La canción terminaba, pero el diablo contraatacaba con the Trooper de Iron Maiden, Gumi y Miku caían al suelo por el sonoro poder musical del diablo.

-N-no nos rendiremos…

-¡Ni nosotros!

Ante la sorpresa de todos Gakupo, Lily, Luka, IA y Rin aparecían a su lado.

-Chicos…

-Chicas, las apoyamos, pueden cantar.

-Si…

-¡Eso no! ¡TACO LUKA AGÁRRALAS!

Pero Taco Luka era detenida por una motosierra cortesía de Yukari.

-Yo me encargo del bicho, ustedes sigan.

-Yukari, eh, ¿cómo está Gumiya?

Yukari se sonrojó.

-Algo irritado, pero se recuperará.

-Eeeeeh.

Gakupo se quitaba la ropa ante el susto de las chicas.

-¡Gaku-nii!

-¡Harakiri Kisama!

-¡No, no, todo menos el Dancing Samurai! ¡NOOOOO! –chilló el diablo-, no me dejaré vencer.

La guitarra resonó, Luka corrió al lado de Gakupo.

-Vamos mi torpe samurai.

-¡Luka! Eh, ¿por qué del trajecito?

-¡Cierra la boca y canta!

-Sí, esa es mi Luka.

-Búscalo en Google–chilló Luka.

Los medidores subían y bajaban en la pelea épica de música estúpida y metal, luego Rin sin que pudieran detenerla se unía a Miku y a Gumi y cantaban The Sweet and Charming Flower Blooming Group. El diablo no se rindió y cantó Cyanide y anticristo superstar. Los ángeles o es que estaban sordos o ya estaban aburridos jugaban cartas con los naipes de DOA Extreme 3, motivos, no me sé. Tako Luka peleaba contra Yukari que daba fiera lucha.

-Gumi, El sintetizador feliz.

-Si Lily…

Los medidores estaban a tope.

-¡Yuka te necesitamos! –chilló Lily lanzándole el micrófono.

-Bien, ¡YUKA YUKA HEAVENLY NIGHT!

El mundo colapsaba, Mayu alegremente ahora se metía junto con IA y Gumi.

-Ame ga fureba…

-¡ROCK AND ROLL!

En un estallido Meiko y Kaito aparecían.

\- Cuando Llegas a Casa Siempre Pretendo estar Muerta.

-¡Destrucción! –chilló el diablo.

Ahora Len entraba en escena… cojeando un poco.

-Love Plus Boy.

-¡MUERTE!

-Caramel Heaven –chilló Gumi.

-Triple Baka –chilló Miku

Miku sujetaba a Gakupo cuando el poder del Diablo en black metal estalló de nuevo.

-Close x Clothes.

-¡INFERNAL!

Las chicas estaban exhaustas.

-Es muy fuerte.

-Claro, es el diablo.

-¡No se rindan! ¡Len! –chilló Gakupo.

Ahora Len y Gakupo cantaban juntos.

-Quiero salir con alguien, no me importa quién, quiero salir con alguien, no me importa quién…

El diablo apretaba los dientes afilados

-¡¿NO VENCERAN AL DIABLO?! LIFE BURNSSSSSS.

-¡Yuka!

Yuka era atrapada por Taco Luka lista para quitarle la inocencia, pero como caballero andante apareció Gumiya y la rescataba con la motosierra de esta.

-Gumiya…

-Luego arreglamos lo que me hiciste en mi cuarto –dijo con tono algo duro Gumiya.

-P-perdón

-Juré no cantar de nuevo –habló con voz gruesa aún con Yukari en brazos-, pero qué más da… Gumi, Narcisista Delirante.

-Entendido Hermano.

Los ángeles aburridos ni miraban la pelea musical.

-Señor Miguel, ¿no deberíamos estar limpiando las copas de la ira en lugar de estar en este estúpido concurso músico apocalíptico?

-Reglas son reglas Rafa.

El Diablo super contraataque.

-¡BLACK METAL!

-Rin, Amante Herbívoro.

-Ya rugiste Hermano.

-¡Y ni creas que me olvidé de lo de la otra vez!

-¡TRASH METAL!

Luka, Rin y Miku se unían.

-¡Rin-chan now!

-¡HEAVYMETAL HARDCORE!

-Hey Mr. Music.

-¡ULTRA POWER HEAVY METAL HARDCORE!

-Miku… ¡AiDee!

Y tras este ataque el diablo sin querer… se deschavetó.

-¡CUUUMMMMBIAAAA!

Todo se calló. Los ángeles incluso dejaron lo que hacían viendo al diablo con cara de WTF.

-¡No, no, noooo! ¡Me hicieron perder el tinooooo!

Ahora Luka, Lily, Gumi, Miku, IA y Rin se juntaban, las seis decididas al golpe final.

-Está débil, el ataque final chicas –chilló Meiko.

-¡Hello Laughter!

-¡NO PUEDO PERDEEEEEERRRRRRR!

El Vocalometro aplastaba al metalometro, Miguel se estiró un poco y habló con voz muy aburrida.

-Lo siento Luci, pero perdiste por cambiar tema.

-¡Noooo!

-Let's smile

Las chicas se abrazaron, Luka y Gakupo sobre todo juntando sus caras.

-Oigan, ¡Les dije que los arrumacos a su cuarto! –se quejó Lily.

La guitarra se quedó con Luci que no creía que había perdido.

-Lily, lily, lily, que bueno que no te revolcaste con Luka –dijo Gumi abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Que qué? –preguntó Gakupo.

-Eh, es una larga historia Gaku, te la cuento luego.

Pero el diablo no iba a irse con las manos vacías, claro que no.

-Bien, me vencieron y como dije, me llevo la guitarra y sus problemas y es por eso que me llevo a estas dos.

Taco Luka agarraba a Gumi y a Miku y se las llevaba al infierno.

-¡Miku!

-¡GUMI!

Las chicas forcejeaban, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Yo gano, el diablo siempre gana. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Chi-chicos.

-No nos olviden…

 _ **-4-  
Epílogo**_

Eran tragadas por la tierra y llevadas al abismo, las dos jóvenes cantantes se sujetaron las manos resignadas a lo que fuera a pasar y en eso… en eso todo se volvió blanco y ellas flotaban.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

-No lo sé… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una hoja en blanco muchachas –dijo una voz celestial que venía de una chica de pelo blanco ojos rojos y un tatuaje en la mejilla de Pause Play.

-Maika, ¿qué haces aquí?

Maika sonrió alegremente.

-Soy el Deus Ex Machina de esta historia.

Las dos no entendían.

-¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó Miku

Maika suspiró y dejó ese aspecto etéreo.

-Es el recurso que se usa cuando la historia está a tal punto mal hecha que el autor no sabe qué hacer. En otras palabras, lo que pasa es que los autores ya no saben cómo acabar este fic y como dijeron que solo eran tres partes me envían a mí con eso de… lo hizo un mago.

-Aaaaah, yo creí que ya era un Deus Ex Machina que todos los chicos llegaran para ayudarnos contra el diablo –dijo Gum casi sin querer.

Buebo… si, Aparte que tenían ganas de meterme en un fic a como dé lugar.

-Ah sí –dijo Miku-… tenías que ser una soldado tipo M.D. Geist, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero como ya no quieren porque a todos solo les interesa como Len se la va a meter a Rin pues lo suspendieron.

-Pobrecita Maika -se burló Miku.

-Ni hables Miku, a ti no te usan porque les caes mal.

-¿Y yo qué les hice?

-Miku, eso no va al caso, lo importante es que los autores de este fic quieren acabarlo ya, ¿verdad Maika?

-Así es… así que, como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Listas? ¡DEUS EX MACHINAAAA!

La luz desapareció y Miku y Gumi una vez más estaban en el altar maligno listas para iniciar el ritual de la guitarra.

-Miku…

-Gumi… ¡estamos bien!

Las dos se abrazaron.

-¿Fue un sueño?

-¡No no fue un sueño y ya acaben este fic de una vez por favor! –gritó de la nada MAIKA.

Si estaban listas para invocar a la guitarra.

-Gumi dejemos esto y…

Un rayo alumbro el lugar y dejó palabras en fuego.

" _Prohibido dejar rituales oscuros a medias o caso contrario las dejaremos con el diablo para siempre. Deben saber que a BBadGuy le encantan los finales macabros"_ _**La Administración**_ , _**AKA**_ , Los autores.

-Bien, bien, lo entendemos –dijo Miku aún confundida, pero luego se fijó en su amiga que se sentó en una esquina pensativa y también triste-, ¿Qué pasa Gumi?

-Dijimos que hablaríamos en una conferencia. Aunque todo se rebobinó eso no cambia nada.

Miku se sentó a su lado comprendiéndola.

-Si nos disculpamos será como si ellos tuvieran razón, si no hacemos nada no solo nos fastidiaran a nosotras sino a nuestros amigos –dijo Miku-, Y si invocamos la guitarra provocaremos una hecatombe.

-Eso significa que –Gumi parecía frustrada y no era para menos-… ¿Qué no podemos cambiar? ¿Qué ellos nos controlan? No es justo.

Miku cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amiga acercándola.

-Sabes, me divertí mucho siendo una metalera diabólica.

Gumi se rió un poco.

-Yo también.

-Gumi, no tenemos por qué darles el gusto. Nosotras queremos cambiar y tenemos derecho a hacerlo. Si al proyecto no le gusta, entre las dos podemos seguir, juntas. ¿Qué me dices?

Gumi suspiró pero asintió.

-Sí, es cierto. Hagamos esto juntas.

Ambas se abrazaron algo decididas. Gumi sonrió.

-Seguro nos tragaran enteras. Pero no quiero usar esa guitarra, no después de lo que si lo hacemos volvemos a nuestras amigas lesbianas adictas al sexo hardcore.

Miku, pensó (¡Milagro!)

-Ya sé. La inscripción dice no dejar rituales oscuros a medias. Pero no dijeron que sigamos con el ritual de ahora.

-¿Ah?

Miku revisó el manuscrito.

-Deja ver, deja ver. Busquemos algo menos… Satánico.

-Te ayudo.

Unas horas revisando, encontraron, timbales que cortaban cuellos, bajos demoniacos que invocaban meteroritos y al Hercólobus, baterías que creaban terremotos hasta que…

-Esto nos sirve –dijo Miku triunfante.

-¿Tú crees?

-Segura…

-Bueno, ¡Pero lee las letras pequeñas!

-Oye, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Por Miku Hatsune.

 _ **000**_

El día de la conferencia, como era de esperarse todos sus amigos fueron a apoyarlas, al igual que la otra vez le pidieron a Lily y a Luka que vinieran y además que obligaran a Gakupo a venir aunque sea a rastras. Algo que hicieron entre Cul y la rubia.

-¿Qué crees que pase? –preguntó Kokone a Cul.

-No lo sé, ¿Y tú Lily? ¿Lily?

La chica estaba mirando el suelo algo distraída y no era la única, Luka estaba a su lado igualmente distante mirando el techo y de vez en cuando mirando a Gakupo que estaba en una silla mirando la sala de conferencias mientras los reporteros se alistaban.

-Oye rosada, tuve un sueño muy raro.

-¿Si? Yo también…

Las dos se miraron y dejaron de hacerlo sonrojadas.

-Eh, creo que debemos tomar una leve distancia por un tiempo entre nosotras.

-Secundo rubia.

Gumi y Miku aparecían.

-¡Chicas!

Los reporteros comenzaban a inundarlas de preguntas y preguntas, Miku fue la primera en hablar mientras Gumi por alguna razón se traía un órgano y lo conectaba en algún lado con toda dignidad para poner una leve tonada casi inescuchable.

-No vinimos a responder preguntas de lo ocurrido aquel día, solo venimos para dar un mensaje.

Murmullos.

-Queremos decirles que nosotras… renunciamos –habló con tono solemne Gumi ante el escándalo de todos.

-Este fue nuestro sueño durante mucho tiempo, pero gradualmente ese sueño se volvió una pesadilla.

-Sé que muchos nos han admirado y todo, pero nosotras no somos máquinas o programas (¿Really?) que cantan hasta que ya no sirvamos, nosotras somos personas. No podemos seguir así…

Silencio, si se preguntan dónde está la que habló al principio pues…

-¡Déjame, déjame maldita loca que juro que crearé un blog para que te dilapiden!

-Pues señora Guerrera de la justicia social –dijo Mayu alegremente-, suerte con eso.

Sin más Mayu junto con ayuda de los chicos de Zola Project la lanzaban a un agujero negro convenientemente invocado por ella.

-¡Me vengaré Mayuuuu!

-Sí, no vuelva.

Regresemos con las chicas.

-Sí, agradecemos al proyecto Vocaloid por darnos esta gran oportunidad, pero debemos tomar nuevos rumbos. Rumbos que sean mejores.

-¡Eso no quita de que no expliquen que hacían juntas en!

El que hablaba, el mismo desgraciado que les sacara las fotos fue bombardeado por miradas asesinas.

-Pero por eso vinimos a…

-¡Saquen a este de aquí!

De repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par, no se sabe cómo, pero los fans aparecieron inundando la sala.

-¡No se vayan! ¡No se vayan!

-GUMI, MIKU, GUMI, MIKU….

Ovaciones, las chicas se limpiaban los ojos.

-Gr-gra-gracias, son de lo mejor –dijo casi en un sollozo Miku.

De repente alguien tomaba la voz.

-Nosotras también queremos verlas crecer, si, todos queremos verlas seguir nuevos rumbos. ¿Verdad chicos?

-¡SIIIIIIIIII! –gritaron en coro todos-, ¡GUMI, MIKU, GUMI, MIKU!

Las dos se miraron y asintieron. Gumi se acercó al teclado.

-¿Cómo esto?

Gumi comenzó a tocar el teclado callando a todos, una tonada triste y a la vez mágica.

-Las cerezas en el suelo me susurraron… cuando te engañé, tú sonreíste.

Silencio, sus amigos escuchaban y empezaban a ponerse tristes.

-Hocus pocus… no quiero verte llorar, está bien… magia de mentira

Gumi y Miku cantaban con un tono triste y dulce que dejó a todos mudos, la canción era triste y a la vez linda, y hasta que terminó todos ovacionaron.

-Entonces, Seguimos, ¡Seguimos por ustedes!

Ovación de pie.

Tras eso las dos se marchaban por otro lado lejos de sus amigos que asentían orgullosos de ellas y por alguna razón veían a Gakupo y Luka de nuevo muy juntos, Rin y Len algo molestos les dieron una patada a los dos para que se acercaran, al hacerlo por suerte no hubo un intento de asesinato por parte de Luka y es más vieron como se acercaban las caras.

-¡LOS ARRUMACOS A SU CUARTO! –gritó Lily.

Lejos de ellos ambas se encontraron con sus managers, aquellos que no hace mucho las abandonaran.

-Chicas, nosotros las apoyaremos.

-¿Ah?

-Hablaremos con los directores del proyecto. Ustedes tienen derecho de crecer profesionalmente.

Hablaron un tiempo más y luego sonrientes las dos veían a los dos marcharse. Cuando pasó todo las dos se miraron con miradas cómplices.

-¿Crees que funcionó? -preguntó Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Nada mejor que tocar el corazoncito de los fans y sus neuronas con una buena actuación.

-Y una canción lacrimógena.

Las dos chocaron palmas.

-¡ESO!

-¡Chicas!

Sus amigos se acercaban, ellas levantaron los pulgares animadas.

-Tienen razón, debemos hacer lo que nos gusta con pasión y de paso evolucionar –dijo Rin-. Len, ¿Recuerdas las partituras de los 7 pecados capitales?

-Sí, oye Gakupo, allí tienes un papel muy bueno.

-Bueno, estoy algo oxidado. Pero cuenten conmigo.

Parecía que los deseos de cambiar de rumbos afectaron a todos y eso era el chiste.

 _ **000**_

Ha pasado unos meses desde que Miku y Gumi tras su Deus Ex Machina resolvieran lo sucedido y todas sus amigas y amigos les apoyaran, Luka y Gakupo se reconciliaron y Lily parecía estar saliendo con alguien, incluso Gumiya por fin se armó de valor para invitar a Yukari a salir, las canciones nuevas de las grandes divas estaban siendo analizadas a pesar de las quejas de muchos que aún veían retrogradas sus modos de pensar ya que los empresarios del proyecto aún no eran muy abiertos. Si Gumi y Miku cambiaban podían provocar un sacudón y sobre todo las ventas serían afectadas.

Por suerte ellas ya tenían un plan para eso y sobre todo uno que no podrían llevar a cabo porque los mandamases decidieorn que las dos hicieran tras su descanso una gira cantando juntas.

-Gracias por venir –les dijo Miku a sus compañeros.

-No nos íbamos a perder este concierto –dijo Len animado.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque me da algo de pena –dijo Gumi a los suyos-, Eh, ¿Y Gumiya?

-Llegara luego con Yukari –dijo CUL-, últimamente andan muy pegados.

-¿Eh? ¿Yukari y Gumiya están saliendo? –preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Larga historia.

Los fans esperaban ansiosos.

-Volviste a cantar Ievan Polka –dijo Luka alegremente.

-Sí, y tú Ama No Jaku –dijo Gakupo al lado de ella.

-Bueno, son clásicos –dio Gumi alegre-, pero ahora hay algo que seguro les va a remover el cerebro.

-¿Qué?

Se preparaba todo para la segunda parte del concierto, la dos miraron al público y luego a ambas aliviadas de que todo hubiera pasado, aunque no negaban que extrañaban la idea de cantar otro género tan estrambótico como el black metal, pero ahora iban a hacer un buen reinicio para luego regresar allí, en un tiempo. Porque las estrellas del metal "¡SON INMORTALES!"

-Miku-san, Gumi-sempai, ¿Por qué el abrigo? –preguntó Kokone extrañada.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno.

-Es…

-Koko, no molestes a la zanahoria y a la cebolleta, ¿Quieres? –le pidió Lily dándole palmadas en la cabeza-, ya es bueno verlas con bríos para cuestionarlas.

-S-si.

-Me alegra que estén felices –dijo Luka Kaito abrazado de Meiko.

-¡Señoritas, ya comienza el espectáculo! –gritó el manager de Miku.

Las dos se miraron y asintieron.

-Vayan y den lo mejor de ustedes –chilló Meiko cuando se marchaban.

-¡Rómpanse una pierna! –animó Kaito.

Los gritos de los fans estallaban en el teatro y más cuando las dos a aparecieron tomando sus posiciones, Miku en la parte inferior y Gumi en la tarima de acero de arriba.

-¡Queremos a dar a todos muchas gracias por su apoyo! –chilló Miku alegremente.

-No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes –dijo Gumi por su lado.

Todos sus amigos sonreían al lado del escenario viéndolas animadas, en otros lados por su parte las demás miembros del proyecto Vocaloid también veían el concierto que era transmitido por todos lados alegres de que sus amigas mostraran de nuevo los bríos de antaño. Pero las sonrisas cambiaron a expresiones curiosas de pronto cuando Miku habló.

-Pero como saben, dijimos que no podemos estancarnos con las canciones de siempre –dijo Miku apenada.

-Sí, nos gustan y todo. Pero debemos cambiar repertorio de vez en cuando –añadió Gumi-, se supone que ahora cantaríamos la canción de las palabras pero hubo un cambio que puede que no les guste, pero si pasa los entendemos.

Lily y Luka se miraban extrañadas.

-¿Están listos?

Una ovación total.

-Esto es… ¡GOD OF MARIE!

Cara de interrogación para todos y de interrogación a admiración y de allí a cara de WTF cuando los abrigos cayeron y las dos aparecieron como monjas sexis empezando a cantar tipo… ¡Tipo RAP y sobre marihuana!

-Ah, eh…

-¿¡Que caraj…!?

Pero eso no fue lo único, aparte de pasitos muy sugerentes, al principio todos se quedaron callados para luego chillar como dementes.

-Esto es una broma… ¿verdad Rin?

-No me hables.

Luka y Lily al final terminaban desmayándose las dos.

-¡Luka, Lily!

Algo ajena a esto como siempre Mayu limpiaba su lugar especial encontrándose con una parrilla humeante, ratones de chocolate derretidos, lápices de colores y un gorro deportivo desecho.

-¿Hmmm?

" _El teclado Yamadiablodestroyer, poderoso teclado capaz de crear música lava cerebros de todo tipo de gran potencia, bríos y belleza sin igual, usando los colmillos de dragones negros más fieros para las teclas y lo mejor de tecnología Goblin y Gnoma garantizado para que no estalle. Llene de electrónica musical al universo y hagan que todos los apoyen._ "

Mayu revisó.

" _Prohibido para música tropical y reggaetón o el diablo mandará a las ocho o nueve plagas de Egipto contra tu departamento." "Esta vez la cebolleta y la zanahoria leyeron los letras chicas."_

-Muh, que pena. Hubiera sido divertido ver qué pasaba.

La canción terminaba y los gritos de los fans no se hicieron esperar, una vez más las divas revivían, con algo de ayuda demoniaca pero lo hacían.

 _ **-ADICIÓN-**_

 _ **-**_ _El Proyecto Vocaloid da más libertad a sus estrellas y sus miembros._

 _ **-**_ _Gumi y Miku arrasan con una canción a la Marihuana, las divas se deschavetan._

 _ **-**_ _Lily está saliendo con alguien… no se sabe nada o no han sobrevivido para averiguarlo._

 _ **-**_ _Nacen las Divine Diva con la unión de Luka, IA, Rin, Gumi y Miku…_

 _ **-**_ _Meiko y Kaito inician su carrera en ingles._

 _ **-**_ _Anon y Kanon lanzan sus primeras canciones propias._

 _ **-**_ _Se prepara una nueva gira de las Love Redrum._

 _ **-**_ _Gakupo pidió matrimonio a Luka, va una semana de sigue en el hospital por un accidente cuando la misma sin querer lo tiró del balcón de su casa actuando muy tsundere._

 _ **-**_ _Maika y Misky crean una ola de ovaciones cantando COSMONAUTS_

 _ **-**_ _Gumiya yYukari están saliendo._

 _ **-**_ _Oliver se vuelve pirata. Big Al entra en el rodaje de la nueva película Frankestein musical._

 _ **-**_ _Vocaloid no se rinde y sigue dando_ __ _pelea en la música._

 _ **-**_ _Vocaloid durará, las divas siguen en el cielo…Gumi y Miku las estrellas más grandes._

 _ **-**_ _Mayu abrió de nuevo un portal a la disformidad… nada del otro mundo._

 _Eso es todo por fin y recuerden, si en eBay hay cosas raras para comprar… cómprenlas, que luego seguro ya no las pillan._ _ **La Administración.**_

 _Ahora sí…  
_

 _ **LA GUITARRA MALIGNA**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
